


Culture Aftershock

by Jtrue



Series: E&Overse [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtrue/pseuds/Jtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Culture Shock. Emmett McCarty's Emirati partner Nasir has a new job and a green card, but will their lives together be as easy as they think? And what will happen to Seth and Garrett? SLASH LEMONS MA</p><p>AH/AU/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my friends, to the continuing story of the lives of Emmett & Nasir, and Seth & Garrett. 
> 
> All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.

Chapter 1: Plans 

 

Present Day  
Sunday immediately following First Thursday, August

Garrett had the wheel of his white Maybach as they flew down I-5, south out of the city. He was very casual in a dark blue tee shirt that Seth had cut the sleeves off of and tattered denim shorts. Garrett's Native American husband sat beside him in shorts that were in slightly better repair and an open black leather vest. Seth wore no shirt beneath his vest and while his sandals were on the floor in front of his seat, his feet were not in them. The smaller man sat on his feet and sideways to more easily speak with the passengers in the back seat. The heavy gold Emirati necklace lay in plain view on Seth's dark, smooth chest. Emmett and Nasir were dressed alike in tight white tank tops, board shorts, sandals and their Louis Vuitton aviator sunglasses. The men in the backseat sat comfortably and held each others' hand where they rested on the rear seat console between them. 

"What a beautiful day it is," Nasir observed. "Why did we not take the convertible?" 

"Oh, the Maserati?" Emmett thought about the one convertible they had that would seat four. "I keep forgetting we have that car."

"I had it shipped here for you, Habibi," Nasir lifted Emmett's hand to his face and kissed it. 

"The next time I head out, I'll take it," Emmett decided. 

"It wouldn't have done today. It would have mussed my hair," Seth ran a hand through his long, straight, lustrous, raven hair. 

"Okay, now somebody remind me to throw Seth in the lake when we get there," Emmett threatened. 

"Keep it up. Your wedding cake is gonna be full of anchovies," Seth was casual. 

"Oh, dear," Garrett was horrified. Emmett and Nasir laughed. 

"Why is Edward getting in so late, anyway?" Seth wondered. "What the hell time is it on the other side of the country?" 

"Chicago's not on the other side of the country, Sweetie," Emmett pointed out. 

"I know where Chicago is!" Seth barked with furrowed brow. 

"Speaking of the other side of the country," Garrett cut in. "Nasir and I were discussing at the store, that he has to get his office set up in New York this week." 

"I'm glad you're not going until tomorrow," Emmett smiled at his lover. "It's nice to have you one more night." 

"I have another meeting in New York at the end of the week, as it happens, and we rather thought how nice it would be if our loved ones could fly out and join us," Garrett suggested. "Perhaps we could all have dinner with Jasper." 

"There's no way I could," Emmett stated. "My boss made it very clear. I can't have one more minute off for the rest of the year." 

"You kids are on your own this week," Seth added. 

"Well, we shall miss you and think of you fondly," Garrett concluded. 

"You better do more than that," Seth warned. 

"We'll jack off together and think of you fondly," Garrett amended. 

"That's more like it," Seth approved. 

"We will jack each other off and think of you fondly," Nasir tweaked the plan. 

"Okay, wait a minute," Emmett held up a hand. 

"I don't know, Emmy. That might be kinda hot. We could get them to do it on webcam for us and watch," Seth proposed. 

The three other men in the car glanced at each other. "No," they said in unison. Seth gave a shrug. 

"Oh!" Seth remembered. "Nasir, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"The noon flight," Nasir answered. 

"Crap!" Seth made a fist. "Carla and Juan are bringing samples of the dishes I ordered for your reception for dinner tomorrow." 

"Then I will take the red eye," Nasir was easy. 

"Okay, good. Shew," Seth was relieved. 

"Though really, if Emmett is happy, I am happy," Nasir squeezed his lover's hand. 

"I'm happy for any reason that delays your departure. Now I get you for dinner too," Emmett smiled. 

"I am happy too," Nasir smiled back. 

Garrett drove them through busy little downtown Kent, past Lake Meridian and on into Covington. Once they passed the Covington Home Depot they knew they were very nearly there. Just past the middle school was the Methodist church that sat on the corner of the street into Edward's neighborhood. Garrett turned onto Edward's street and just as he did so, they encountered two women. They walked along the side of the street as there were no sidewalks in this community. They wore sunglasses and great floppy pastel colored sun hats, and each carried what looked like a big iced tea, but could just as easily have been a mint julup. The shorter of the two women pointed at the car and waved at them as they passed. Garrett waved back without even thinking. 

"Who was that?" Garrett wondered. 

"Edward's neighbor, Diane," Seth of course knew. "I have no idea who the other lady is. They look kinda funny in those hats." 

"You know you want one," Emmett teased as Garrett turned into Edward's driveway. 

"Who says I don't have one?" Seth made the others chuckle. His husband parked up close to the house, taking care not to block the garage. All four men opened their doors and climbed out of the car at once. 

Emmett inhaled deeply. "I never get tired of smelling the air out here. Reminds me of Minnesota." 

"Can we go to Minnesota for Christmas again this year, Habibi?" Nasir asked as they walked around to the trunk. 

"Sure we can. With clothes warm enough for you this time, like we took to Colorado," Emmett answered. 

"All I need to keep me warm is you," Nasir wrapped his arms around his partner. Emmett just smiled and kissed Nasir on his nose. 

"Tell me about the snowmobile ride again," Seth quipped as he headed toward the house with his key. Garrett opened the trunk and they hefted out the food and iced beer. 

"Well, maybe for the snowmobile," Nasir conceded to himself as he followed last into Edward's house. Straight into the open kitchen they went. 

"Okay, somebody find me a big glass baking dish, or something like that, so I can put these steaks to marinate," Emmett began to unpack. 

"He keeps one of those big Pyrex lasagna dishes right down here," Seth opened the cupboard and pulled it out. 

"That's perfect," Emmett placed it on the counter and set about unwrapping the steaks. "These look like good steaks, guys." 

"We rather thought so," Garrett agreed. 

"What can I do? Besides open us beers?" Nasir asked as he finished stashing them in the fridge. 

"You should waste no time doing exactly that," Seth directed. 

"Then I shall not," Nasir pulled out two Spaten, a Heineken and a Samuel Adams Imperial White. He made quick work of popping the tops. 

"Here's to Edward and Jasper, and Edward coming home from Chicago with good news," Emmett held out his beer. 

"I'll drink to that," Garrett agreed. 

"Indeed," Nasir echoed the sentiment. 

"Hear, hear, Emmy," Seth touched the neck of his bottle with the others and they all took a swig.

"We have a little while. Wanna go down by the lake?" Emmett asked. "Let me just cover this with plastic and stick it in the fridge. Anybody know where Edward keeps plastic wrap?"

In answer Seth just slid open the drawer next to where he leaned on the counter. The plastic wrap lay beside the aluminum foil. 

"Thank you," Emmett snatched it from the drawer, pulled out a long piece and covered the steaks. Seth put the roll away while Emmett placed the glass dish of steaks in their marinade in Edward's refrigerator. 

"Okay, c'mon. Let's go sit outside," Seth headed for the nearest sliding glass door to the spacious multi-leveled decks. He flipped the lock and pulled open the big, heavy door with effort. They walked out onto the deck. Emmett took a moment to uncover the grill and open it. 

"Come sit at the table," Seth instructed further. The big, round glass patio table on the upper level of the decks could seat twice their number. They pulled out chairs and sat down, Emmett and Garrett on either side of Seth, and Nasir beside his partner. 

"Let's make good use of our time. I hereby call the Emmy and Nasir Wedding Council to order," Seth announced. 

"Little Chief Big Dick presiding," Emmett teased. 

"And don't you forget it," Seth pointed at Emmett with his bottle. 

"I never will," Garrett smiled. Seth just smiled back at his husband and took Garrett's hand. 

"First, flowers. The florist is emailing me pictures this week of samples he's doing of table tops, our boutonniéres and your mom and Rosalie's corsages," Seth began. "You'll have flowers on the cake table and the bar and by the guestbook and so on too, but this will give us an idea."

"And in the library?" Emmett asked. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. There will be two big, grand arrangements at the top of the steps where you guys are gonna stand with Rosalie," Seth added. 

"I'll forward everything to you, Babe," Emmett assured his partner. 

"If you are happy, I am happy," Nasir took Emmett's hand and lifted it to his face to kiss again. 

"I'll let you know in a second. Let's go back to the menu, Seth. What are Carla and Juan bringing for us to sample?" Emmett asked. "I want this event to reflect both our cultures as much as possible." 

"I don't, Habibi. I want an American wedding. From what I have heard and seen, it is a much more joyous affair," Nasir protested. "Men and women are together and enjoying themselves. I wish so that I had been here with you all instead of at my horrid brother's wedding." 

"Nasi, I'm proud of who you are. I'm proud of my Emirati husband," Emmett expressed. "Obviously, I don't want to do things like separate the women, but there are elements we can incorporate. Like in the menu. Right, Seth?"

"Take it easy, Emmy. I got you covered. Let's start at the door," Seth began. "I thought guests could be welcomed with dates and little cups of coffee. I remember that tradition at Nasir's house and I liked that. I thought that would be one way to honor his culture."

"I like that too," Emmett smiled. 

"Though I will make sure these dates have been pitted. You don't want people wandering around looking for a place to spit pits. And then I thought we could also have lemonade available if someone does not want coffee," Seth continued. 

"Excellent so far," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. "Go on." 

"Okay, so from there guests will be directed through the mansion, out onto the big covered porch where the bar will be set up. We'll have Milan out there, or Kiril maybe," Seth relayed. "Anyway, when you two arrive, Gar and I will be on hand to receive you and whisk you upstairs." 

"We will arrive together?" Nasir asked. 

"That's the German way," Emmett informed. "We should arrive together and walk down the aisle together too."

"I like that. Is that how it is done in an American wedding?" Nasir asked. 

"No, but I like it too," Seth stated. He looked to his spouse, "I kinda wish we had done that now." 

"That would have been nice, but I would not trade seeing you walk down that aisle to me for anything. I will cherish that memory for the rest of my life," Garrett leaned toward Seth and kissed him lovingly on his temple. 

"I wish I could have seen that," Nasir shook his head. 

"They both smiled at each other with such love, everyone could see and feel it," Emmett commented. 

"Like they always do," Nasir concluded. 

"Yeah, Babe. Like they always do," Emmett smiled. 

"It's 'cause we're in love," Seth leaned over against Garrett. 

"Yes, we are," Garrett put his arms around his little husband. "Just like you two."

Emmett and Nasir just smiled warmly at each other. 

"Okay, so back to me," Seth sat up. "Have you two given any thought to ushers?"

"What do we need ushers for when we have you?" Emmett asked. 

"To greet your wedding guests, direct them to the bar, to the ceremony, to the reception," Seth recited. 

"Do you mean to tell me there is something you do not wish to be in charge of?" Emmett asked with mock incredulity. 

"I must direct from above, Emmy," Seth gave a sweeping gesture over his head. "I need men in the trenches. You had Simon and Wayne to assist you as ushers at our wedding." 

"Well, I needed help. I had my hands full," Emmett teased. 

"You are pissing off the person who holds your wedding in his hands. Keep it up," Seth threatened. 

"What about Zack and Leo?" Nasir asked. 

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Seth enthused. 

"They said they were coming, right?" Emmett asked. 

"You think they will do it?" Nasir asked. 

"I'm sure they would be thrilled," Garrett assured. 

"It seems an important thing to greet our wedding guests. You are sure we do not do that?" Nasir asked. 

"We don't do that," Emmett assured. 

"How does it work in your culture, Nasir?" Garrett asked. "What happened at your brother's wedding, for example?" 

"I will tell you and you will see why I want as little of my culture in this happy day as possible," Nasir began. "There are two aspects to consider. First there is the Nikah, which is a religious event. This is small and quick. Then there is the Walima, a social event. It is not always on the same day even, but Kasim's was. I was with my brother every step of the way. It was my place as his brother. If we had the concept of a best man, I would have been it. For the religious event, the Imam comes to our home and together we, the men I mean, go to the home of the bride. Father, Kasim, the Imam and me. 

"There, as you might guess, we are received by her father and brothers, not her. We don't ever see her. The Imam announces that he has come to marry and he says the names of the groom and bride. In that case Kasim and Rania. This is all arranged in advance, of course. None of this is not expected. The bride is in another room with her mother and whatever other women there might be. Her father, with two witnesses, usually the bride's brothers, or uncles, or any two other male relatives, will go and ask her consent to be married. He must say this loudly and she must answer just as loudly, as it must be heard by the Imam and the groom and the rest of us. Her father and the witnesses will return and tell us what we already know, that the bride has given her permission and consent to be married to the groom. 

"The Imam recites verses from the Holy Qur'an. The groom is asked if he accepts the woman as his wife and when he confirms this, the Imam declares them a married couple. The Imam has the groom sign the marriage contract and the bride's father takes it in for her to sign it as well, and the deed is done. Much of the rest of that day is usually taken with the transporting of the new wife and her possessions from her father's home to the home of the groom's father. As you know, they will live as a couple in his parent's home for a good six months or more so that she will become intigrated into his family." 

"I'll sit with you Emmy! And when they come to ask if you'll marry Nasir, we'll shout it!" Seth tried to imagine them in such a setting. 

"That doesn't sound like a very romantic affair," Garrett observed. 

"It is anything but," Nasir confirmed. 

"What happens at the Walima?" Garrett enquired. 

"It is a dreadful affair, really. The men have their event and the women have theirs. The groom and the fathers and brothers all greet the men as they enter. This is what made me ask about it," Nasir explained. "It is considered very poor taste to enter without going down this receiving line. If someone is found to have done that they are very loudly scolded and told to go out the same way they came in and enter properly. Every one of us kiss each other and of course, no one there thinks anything of it. There is traditional music and dancing." 

"The men dance with each other?" Seth asked. 

"Not in the way you are thinking. There are two traditional dances," Nasir elaborated. "The first is the Ayyalah. It is performed by at least twenty five men, usually many more. It is like a stick and camel dance. Every man there is given a camel riding stick. We face each other in two rows. We link arms and wave the stick in front of us while we sway to the music and bob our heads like the motion of riding a camel."

"Do you want your guests, the men at least, to be given a camel riding stick?" Seth asked. 

"I very much do not," Nasir stated. 

"That might be the coolest thing ever," Emmett mused aloud. "What a novelty. I can guarantee no one coming to our wedding will have one. Or have ever even seen one, probably, for that matter."

"Do you want to do this dance?" Nasir asked. 

"There will be alcohol involved. You just never know what might develop," Emmett stated. 

"You said there was a second traditional dance?" Garrett asked. 

"Yes, the Yola. This is an individual thing. It is primarily a demonstration of our prowess at spinning a rifle. We even throw it high in the air and catch it," Nasir answered. 

"Did you say a rifle?" Garrett was not at all sure he heard that right. 

"A rifle," Nasir confirmed.

"Did you throw a rifle, Nasi?" Emmett asked. 

"I am not proud of it," Nasir dropped his gaze. 

"You are such a stud. Do you know how hot I am for you right now?" Emmett squeezed his partner's hand and rubbed his own crotch. 

"Yeah?" Nasir looked up. 

"Oh, yeah," Emmett leaned to give his lover a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"I suppose it's a good thing there is no alcohol at an Emirati wedding if everyone is so heavily armed," Seth commented. 

"I was just thinking that, Sweetness," Garrett agreed. 

"I want much alcohol and no weapons," Nasir stated. 

"I second that plan," Emmett agreed. 

"It certainly does sound like a very different event from anything in our experience," Garrett summed up. "Do the bride and groom not see each other at all? Do they just see each other at home?" 

"There is one time when they see each other," Nasir informed. "At midnight, the fathers and the groom and his close relatives, the men I mean, obviously, his women relatives are already there, will assemble and enter the women's Walima. Ours is a casual affair, so we had on only our dishdashas up until this point."

"White ones?" Emmett asked. 

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "There is no rule about this, but in the summer months we always wear white."

"You are so hot in that," Emmett commented. 

"You are sweet, Habibi," Nasir smiled. "What we do then, those of us who are intruding into the women's Walima, is put on our finest bisht. I wore my black one. You all know the one. You have seen it on me. The women are given plenty of warning that we are coming. Samira told me that in the women's wedding they wear sexy, revealing dresses and do their make up, because it is a place where they can, where it will only be them. So they are given warning that we are coming and they all put on their abayas and hijabs, or head scarves at least, and then finally we enter. There is a stage where the bride is sitting and she alone will be in a pretty white and gold gown. A very modest one, of course. The groom will sit beside her while the men who came in with him dance in front of them. The couple will have their picture taken like this and then we depart. It is all over. And what struck me most profoundly when I was there and saw Kasim beside Rania, is that neither of them smiled even once. There was not a hint of happiness on either of their faces. Never mind that this was my monstrous brother. That is just how it is for us. The groom and bride never know each other anyway. So now I think you see why I want this day to be an American wedding. Or German, is what I really mean." 

"Okay, I don't want any of those things either, Nasi," Emmett assured, "but I do want to pay tribute to your culture. There are good aspects to it. I got you, didn't I? There are things we can do short of tossing rifles around," he smiled reassuringly at his partner. Nasir just smiled gratefully back. 

"Which brings me to what we are wearing," Seth segued. "Have you decided on the tuxes?"

"Yeah," Emmett began. "I want to go with the white one you picked out with the red vest and the euro tie. I don't want bow ties and I do want black pants." 

"Perfect. I'll order it for you. What about us?" Seth asked further. 

"You guys wear the black tuxes with the slate gray vest and ties. Same kinda ties," Emmett answered. 

"Okay, but I'm gonna order myself a leather vest in that color. And I'll wear my bolo," Seth announced. 

"This is a celebration of cultures coming together as much as anything else, so I'm fine with that. I like that idea a lot, actually," Emmett gave a nod. "My little brother from another mother." 

"Aw. That's how I feel about you, Emmy," Seth leaned over on Emmett. "Now, what about you, Nasir?" 

"I will wear the same thing Emmett does, will I not?" Nasir was perplexed. 

"Babe, wear your dishdasha and your bisht," Emmett bid. 

"I do not want to wear that," Nasir shook his head. 

"You have no idea how sexy you are in those clothes," Emmett stressed. 

"Perhaps Nasir could just wear the bisht in place of the tux jacket, along with his ghutra. Much like he did at our Oscar party that year," Garrett proposed. 

"Would you be okay doing that?" Emmett asked. 

"I will do that if you want me to," Nasir agreed with a nod. 

"They are both easily removed after the ceremony if you should choose to do so," Garrett spoke his wisdom. 

"He'll remove them after the ceremony all right," Emmett gave his partner a leer. "It's gonna be hard not to jump you right there at Rosalie's feet, dressed like that." 

"Sweetness, add making sure they jack off right before the ceremony to our list of duties, so they'll be able to behave long enough to get married," Garrett quipped. 

"Ha!" Seth drained his beer bottle. "We'll call that a plan. The tuxes and the whacking off. And now," he rose, "we all need more beer. I'll be right back." 

"I am looking so forward to this," Nasir thought out loud. "Everyone we know, knows that we love each other, but I want to declare it before everyone. I always thought that my wedding would be just a horrific affair, but now I get to marry the one I love. It will be the happiest day of my life. Second happiest," he amended, "after meeting my Emmett in Vegas. And it means so much to me that you and Sethy will be by our sides, Garrett." 

"There is no place else we would ever be, my friend," Garrett smiled. 

"And Edward and Carson," Nasir added. "It will mean a lot to have them there with us too." 

"My brother is really looking forward to it, I can tell you that," Emmett relayed. "It's all he can talk about," he switched to a mimicking voice. "I never thought my gay brother would get married. I never thought I would get to stand up for Emmett." 

"What will the seating be like?" Nasir wondered. "I do not want Sonja split from Carson. Or Jasper from Edward for that matter." 

"I saw Seth's seating chart. We are all at a table for eight. Not to worry," Garrett assured. 

"Hey, you guys, guess what time it is," Seth returned with four fresh beers that he placed on the table. 

"What time is it?" Emmett bit. In answer Seth unbuttoned and unzipped himself. He let his shorts fall to his ankles and stepped out of them. He shrugged out of his leather vest and stood before them naked. 

"We know how you got your name, Little Chief Big Dick. You don't gotta wave it at us," Emmett teased. 

"Har, har. The time now is," Seth picked up his Heineken, "hot tub time." 

"Seth, it's broad daylight. What if someone sees us?" Emmett asked. 

"Who's gonna see us? The trees shield us from that side," Seth pointed. "The deck does on this side. And the only person who might see us from the house is Edward." 

"What about from the lake? That wooded area over there is a camp. What if some kids are watching us with binoculars or something?" Emmett asked. 

"Then they came out to see nature. They just might get to see some," Seth stated. 

"Okay. I'm sold," Emmett stood up, untied his board shorts, pulled the velcro fly apart and let them fall. He peeled his tank top off over his head with one hand. "Let's go. I'll get the cover," Emmett gestured. He and Seth set off, naked save for the thick gold of Seth's necklace, Emmett's bracelet and the rings on their fingers. 

"I'm for any function that causes them to get naked, Garrett," Nasir stood up and pulled off his tank top. 

"Indeed," Garrett did the same. He and Nasir added their shirts and shorts to the pile of clothes on and about Edward's table. "Oh, I'll just get us some towels and be right behind you," Garrett patted Nasir on the back. 

A step off the deck and down a short path of paving stones led to the stand alone gazebo which contained the hot tub. Nasir joined them by the time Seth had the tub turned on and Emmett had removed the cover. They all climbed in together. 

"Where did Garrett go?" Seth asked. 

"Here he comes," Nasir pointed. Garrett carried an armload of towels as he came down the decks and stepped off onto the stone path. 

"Is my guy sexy or what?" Seth knelt on the seat and leaned on the side of the tub as he admired the sight of his naked husband walking casually toward them. Garrett set the towels down on the bench that ran along the rail of the gazebo and climbed in with them. 

"Well," Garrett put his arm around Seth as they settled in together, "at least it's not snowing on us." 

"I guess it has been a long time since we four did this," Emmett realized aloud. 

"Okay, so, we're all set on the tuxes," Seth picked back up. "I'll make an appointment for us all to get fitted. Oh, what about your brother?"

"I'll take his measurements," Nasir spoke up. 

"Ha! I was just gonna say that!" Seth laughed. 

"I'll have Sonja get him fitted for something, if he hasn't been already, and email me his measurements," Emmett gave the solution. He then paused to give his partner a smirk. 

"He is very nearly as hot as you, Habibi. I cannot help but notice," Nasir smiled and shrugged. 

"I know, Babe," Emmett rubbed his lover's furry knee under the water. "I'll measure Leo and Zack." 

"I will help you to do that!" Nasir enthused. 

"Ha! Those boys will never be the same," Seth laughed. "I'll put them in the same tuxes. We'll just get them a different boutonniére," he continued. "I just assumed you wanted Dane to be your photographer." 

"And you would be right, but a point of order, Little Chief. This conversation started out about the menu. When are we going to get around to actually talking about that?" Emmett asked. 

"I'd tell you to keep your pants on, but I see that you can't, and didn't," Seth was flip. 

"And it was your idea," Emmett added. 

"Here's what Carla and Juan are bringing for dinner tomorrow," Seth listed. "On the German menu there will be weinerschnitzel and jägerschnitzel."

"Oh, jägerschnitzel is one of my favorites," Emmett squeezed his lover's thigh. "You had that chef make that for us for dinner in Telluride, remember, Nasi? 

"I do. I like it very much," Nasir nodded. 

"What else?" Emmett prodded. 

"If I might continue," Seth deadpanned. "Spätzle, potato salad." 

"Not just German potato salad, but Hessian style kartoffelsalat," Emmett interrupted again. "There are different ways to make it, depending on what part of Germany you're from. All the Germans who will be at this event are Hessians." 

"I have given them your exact instructions, Emmy. You won't be able to tell it from your mother's," Seth asserted. 

"I won't tell her you said that," Emmett gave a grin. 

"No," Nasir shook his head. 

"We'll also have red cabbage," Seth continued. 

"Rotkohl," Emmett translated. 

"Oh, yes. We had that too. I like your mother's best," Nasir thought back. 

"Cucumber salad," Seth went on. 

"Gurkensalat," Emmett did it again. 

"Brötchen," Seth paused. "Would you care to translate that?"

"That's already in German," Emmett gave Seth a small splash on his chest. 

"Now for our Arabic menu in honor of the Emirati groom," Seth continued. "We'll have hummus and moutabal with flatbreads, as you specified, Nasir. And tabouleh and those kibbeh things." 

"What's kibbeh?" Emmett asked. 

"It is a wheat shell that contains lamb and mint and other spices," Nasir explained. "They are little torpedo shaped things, deep fried. I like them with tahini for dipping." 

"That sounds good," Emmett approved. 

"Now what you have to do is decide if you want a buffet set up, or for people to be served at the table," Seth instructed. 

"Arabic cuisine does not lend itself to be individually served," Nasir pointed out. "Everything we eat is placed on a large platter for the table, or, more often than not, where we are sitting on the floor. The hummus and moutabal especially is far more attractive that way." 

"I also wonder if we shouldn't have another meat dish that is not red," Garrett pointed out. "A chicken option, or fish." 

"You're gonna be hard pressed to find a German recipe for chicken. My people eat beef, on the rare occasion we're not eating pork. And I want no pork at our reception," Emmett was firm. 

"Potato salad," Seth pointed out. 

"What?" it took Emmett a moment. "Oh, with that one exception, I mean." 

"Majboos," Nasir gave a nod with his clear solution to the red meat issue. A clear solution that no one else understood. 

"Go into slightly more detail, Nasir," Seth prompted. 

"One of my favorite meals, actually. You can do it with pieces of chicken and spices with almonds, cashews, pine nuts, onions, dates and raisins. It is served on a mound of basmati rice that was prepared in the chicken stock," Nasir explained. 

"That sounds really good," Seth enthused. "I'll have to make sure Carla knows how to make that." 

"My favorite majboos is with goat, but chicken is good too," Nasir added. 

"And I think we'll stick with chicken," Seth concluded. 

"It does sound good," Emmett agreed. "The chicken version, I mean. I would like to try that." 

"I think for this event we want boneless chicken breasts," Garrett suggested. "Or perhaps boneless breasts and boneless thighs." 

"Good idea, Honey," Seth patted his husband's thigh. Garrett leaned back against the side of the tub with his arms extended along the rim. He felt Seth's hand grip his thigh as lust became plain on the Native American's face. Garrett smiled and spread his legs wider. Seth moved his hand up his lover's inner thigh until he felt Garrett's balls against the back of his fingers. 

"Council is concluded," Seth announced. 

"Should we smoke a pipe or something?" Emmett teased. 

"I'm gonna put something in my mouth in a minute, but it won't be a pipe," Seth stated. He let his fingers play gently against Garrett's nuts in their loose, smooth sac. Seth was overcome with desire for his husband. He moved to straddle Garrett's lap and ran his hands up and over Garrett's shoulders, up into Garrett's thick, rich hair, where he twisted it in his fists. Seth forced Garrett's head back with his grip in the bigger man's hair and slowly ran his tongue up Garrett's throat, over his adam's apple, and up onto his scruffy chin. Garrett in no way resisted. When Seth wanted control, Garrett was only too happy to give it to him. Seth had not once made him sorry. 

"You're gonna put something in your mouth, or someone?" Emmett asked with a snicker. 

"Just you watch," Seth ran his tongue carefully over the hairs on Garrett's chin. Garrett let himself give a sigh. The feel of the Native American python that grew against his abdomen hastened his own erection. Garrett brought his hands to cup the dark buttocks in his lap. 

"Mmm," Seth felt Garrett's mast flex against his balls as he took Garrett's chin in his mouth. 

Nasir scooted up closer to his partner and pulled Emmett's near leg up over his. Both men reached for the other's nuts at the same time. Nasir kissed along Emmett's broad shoulder while Emmett nuzzled into Nasir's dark hair. Their cocks grew as they fondled each other. 

Seth moved himself up just a little and began to hump his big bone against Garrett's body as he covered Garrett's mouth with his own. Garrett moaned into Seth's mouth as his lover's tongue forcefully invaded his own mouth and the big python crawled up his chest. He kneaded Seth's buns and let his fingers play at his little lover's hole. 

"Hmm," Seth tightened his grip in Garrett's hair as he plundered the bigger man's mouth. His lover's fingers at his entrance made him crazy. Garrett welcomed Seth's tongue with his own. 

Emmett and Nasir gently brought their lips together. They moved slowly against each other with soft, wet kisses. Nasir sucked at Emmett's bottom lip as their hands wrapped around each other's hard shaft. Emmett let his tongue trail along Nasir's upper lip as they began to stroke each other at a slow pace. 

Seth let go his hold in Garrett's hair as he broke their kiss. The darker man did not move away, however. "Honey, stop fingering me," Seth spoke against Garrett's mouth. 

"Why?" Garrett continued to tease Seth's entrance with the fingers of one hand while he took hold of Seth's balls with the other. 

"Mmm. I mean it. You're making me wanna get fucked," Seth protested further. 

"We wouldn't want that," Garrett kissed the corner of Seth's mouth while he continued to play with his lover's hole. 

"Emmy," Seth rose up and leaned on Garrett's shoulders. He kept his hardness pressed against the bigger man's chest. Seth looked over at his best friend when he did not answer. Emmett and Nasir's kiss had deepened. Their tongues caressed each other while they stroked each other's cocks. 

"Eh, hem! Emmy," Seth called again. 

"Hm?" Emmett did not break the kiss he shared with his lover. 

"Are you looking for me in Nasir's mouth? I'm over here," Seth was flip. 

Emmett broke the kiss he shared with his partner and looked over at Seth with a flat stare. "I have a big, hard, Arab dick in my hand right now, and the tongue that goes with it in my mouth, and you want me to pay attention to you?"

"Yes. Now answer me this," Seth demanded. "I seem to remember, high in the mountains, amidst cold and snow, two certain someones sucked us off in another hot tub. Our hot tub, actually." 

"I remember it well," Emmett confirmed. 

"I do too," Nasir agreed with a smile. 

"Care for a repeat performance?" Garrett asked. 

"Stop playing with my butt!" Seth gave his lover a light slap on his shoulder. Garrett only smiled and moved his hand from teasing Seth's hole to between their bodies to caress the dark serpent's head. 

"I was thinking, Emmy," Seth proposed. "That we even the score." 

"Oh, now, I'm all for that, Seth," Emmett agreed. 

"And the first thing I wanna do with you tops, is play with your butts," Seth moved back from Garrett to give him room to get up. He didn't move too far as Garrett held onto his cock. 

"Should we be afraid?" Nasir asked.

"I am very much not afraid," Garrett stated.

"Over the side. Butts in the air," Seth dictated. "Over here, Nasir. Side by side, please." 

Garrett stood up on the seat of the tub with his knees bent and leaned over the side. Nasir took the same position next to him. 

"There we are," Seth moved in behind Garret and rubbed the twin, pale globes of his husband's ass. 

"Yeah, sexy," Emmett agreed as he massaged Nasir's glutes. 

"Oh, you got a furry tushie, Nasir," Seth reached over to rub the darker, hairy, Arab cheek. 

"Thank you," Nasir smiled back at Emmett and Seth. 

"Okay, you play with that one," Emmett moved Seth's hand away. 

"Oh, I will. Let's rim 'em good, Emmy," Seth leaned down, parted Garrett's cheeks with his hands and ran his tongue through his husband's crack. 

"Umm," Garrett could not hold back his moan. 

Emmett squatted down behind Nasir and leaned in to kiss along the dark, furry crack as he kneaded his partner's buns. "Spread your legs wider, Nasi," Emmett bid. "Yeah, like that," he spread Nasir apart like Seth did with Garrett and ran his tongue around Nasir's furry hole. 

"Yes," Nasir sighed. He began to relax until Emmett's tongue washed directly over his hole. "Ugh." 

"Ugh, me too," Garrett echoed as Seth's tongue lapped at his entrance. "That feels so good, Seth." 

Emmett lowered his chin right into the water to lick from Nasir's balls, along his perineum, right up into his crack and over his hole. 

"Hoh," Nasir let his eyes roll back in his head and Emmett did it again. 

Garrett's hard cock did not escape Seth's notice. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke Garrett in time with his laps at the soft, relaxing hole. Emmett did the same with Nasir's long bone as he zeroed in on the dark, Arab opening. 

"Huh!" Nasir arched his back and lifted his head as Emmett impaled him with his tongue. 

"Is he fucking you with his tongue, Nasir?" Seth asked. 

"Ugh, yes!" Nasir cried his answer. 

"Would you like some of that too, Honey?" Seth gave a soft kiss on Garrett's left cheek. 

"Say yes, Garrett!" Nasir urged. 

"Yes, please," Garrett answered. Seth lowered his face and licked over his lover's hole one more time as he began to stroke him again. Then he shoved his tongue inside Garrett. 

"Oh!" Garrett closed his eyes as he felt Seth's tongue move inside him. Nasir and Garrett both had a hard time holding still while their lovers jacked them and fucked them with their tongues. 

Seth realized, with his mouth over Garrett's hole and his tongue as deep inside his lover's body as he could get it, that he just didn't do this often enough. He really liked it when Garrett licked his ass. And this very much gave him a sense of power. Seth liked anything that, during sex, gave him a sense of mastery over his husband's body. 

For his part, there were few times when Nasir felt the genuine urge to get fucked, but Emmett's tongue in his ass was rapidly driving him there. Emmett drove his tongue into his lover's body with quick stabs and then alternated by sticking his tougue as far up Nasir's ass as he could and holding it there. He was rewarded frequently with a deeply sasitfying moan from Nasir's chest. Emmett's attention was taken by a hand on his shoulder. He pulled his tongue out of Nasir to look over at Seth. The smaller man stiffled a giggle as he had clearly thought of something very funny. 

"Hey, Emmy, wanna switch?" Seth asked in a casual voice. 

"What?!" Nasir lifted his head and looked back in horror. He wasn't sure what upset him more. The prospect of Seth's tongue in his ass, or Emmett's in anyone else's. There were a lot of things Nasir was prepared to share with Garrett, but this was not one of them. Emmett and Seth both looked back with bemused grins. 

"Relax, Nasir. They're teasing," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's shoulder to pull him back down. 

"Just for that," Seth lowered his head and clamped his teeth down on Garrett's left cheek. 

"Ow!" Garrett cried out with a laugh. It hadn't really hurt. Not really. 

"I can't believe you just bit him," Emmett commented. 

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Seth puckered up and kissed the flesh of Garrett's cheek sweetly. 

"More to the right," Garrett bid. 

"Like this?" Seth kissed Garrett's left cheek again, closer into his crack. 

"Better. Further right still," Garrett continued to direct. 

"In here?" Seth asked and gave another kiss right in Garrett's crack. 

"Lower," Garrett made one last correction. 

"You mean, here?" Seth gave a kiss and lick right on Garrett's hole. 

"Oh, now it's all better," Garrett sighed. Seth stuck his tongue up his lover's ass and took up stroking him again. Emmett gave a chuckle and gave a lap over Nasir's hole on his way down to the smooth Arab stones. With his chin in the water Emmett sucked one of Nasir's eggs into his mouth while he jacked the long bone under the water. He massaged Nasir's left glute with the strong fingers of his free hand. 

"Ugh," Nasir and Garrett both closed their eyes and relaxed into their lovers' ministrations. Seth loved the feel of Garrett's ass cheeks against the cheeks of his face while he fucked his lover with his tongue. Emmett liked to swirl his tongue around Nasir's testicles as he held each one in his mouth, but he wanted more of that furry Arab ass. Emmett let his lover's nut slip out of his mouth and slowly ran his tongue up Nasir's perineum, into the hairy, wet crack and right into Nasir's relaxed hole. At almost the exact same instant, Emmett and Seth reached between their own legs to give their own neglected, but very hard bones a stroke. 

Seth was then struck with another great idea. He pulled his tougue out of Garrett's body and stood up behind him. Seth laid his hard cock in Garrett's crack. It fit like a footlong in a regular bun. 

"Mmm," Garrett looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

"Oh, I like this," Seth held himself in place and began to thrust through Garrett's crack which was slick with his own spit. "Try this Emmy." 

Emmett stood up next to Seth. "Okay, stand aside." 

"Try it with that one," Seth giggled and gestured with his head. 

"What, this one over here?" Emmett pointed at Nasir. 

"Yeah, that one," Seth loved that game. 

"Yeah, I'd say this one looks pretty nice," Emmett laid his hardness in Nasir's slick, hairy crack. His big dick, while not quite the size of his little best friend, fit much the same way on Nasir that Seth did on Garrett. Emmett held himself wedged into his partner's wet crack with a thumb and used his hips to move his post back and forth. "Oh, this does feel good." 

"Let's fuck 'em!" Seth enthused. Nasir and Garrett looked at each other and shrugged. 

"I don't think so," Emmett shook his head. "We don't have any lube," he held up a hand. "And before you say anything, we are not going to ransack Edward's house looking for some. Besides, that's a bedroom activity as far as I'm concerned." 

"I might remind you that the first time you topped that beautiful man you are very nearly in right now, was in a tent in the Arabian Desert," Seth pointed out. 

"It was a bedroom tent," Emmett countered. 

"I don't think either of us are in any position to object just now," Garrett looked over his shoulder. 

"The plan was to suck you two off and we're gonna stick to it," Emmett stepped back. He pulled gently on Seth's arm. "Give Garrett some room, Sweetie. Flip over, you guys." 

"We will not object to that either," Nasir conceded as he and Garrett both rolled onto their backs on the wide ledge of the tub. 

"Oh, yeah," Emmett much appreciated the view. "That's what I'm talkin' about," he leaned forward over Nasir and ran his fingers through the Arab's trimmed chest hair as he gripped his lover's pecs. Emmett trailed his fingers down Nasir's body, over his flat, toned, furry abdomen, parting to avoid the long, quivering Arab snake, and down to cup Nasir's balls. Beside Nasir, Garrett flipped onto his back as well. 

"Mmm," Seth crawled up his lover. He let his long hair lay over Garrett's chest as his lips found the prone man's right nipple. Seth slowly laid himself down on Garrett as he gently suckled and ran his tongue the hardening nipple. 

"That's nice, Seth," Garrett loved it when Seth laid on him for any reason. His cock flexed where it was trapped between their abdomens. Garrett ran his hands over the smooth, dark back as his little lover teased his nipple. "Ah!" Garrett closed his eyes as he felt the nip of Seth's teeth. 

Emmett ran his hands up the strong, darkly furry thighs and bent to give soft, wet kisses on Nasir's swollen eggs. He brought one hand to gently cradle the long Arab bone as he trailed kisses up Nasir's length along his sensitive cum tube. Nasir closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensual contact of his lover's soft, attentive lips on his cock. 

Emmett held up his lover's rock hard penis and looked on it with adoring eyes. "Has there ever been a more beautiful dick?" he wondered aloud. 

Seth at last relinquished Garrett's tortured nipple. "I can think of only one," he quipped as he lifted himself and moved down Garrett's body. "And look, here it is!" 

"But, Seth," Emmett put a hand on his best friend's dark shoulder as he presented his lover for examination. "Look at this long dick. Look how Nasi's foreskin doesn't even roll completely off his head when he's hard. He's fucking perfect." 

"You know," Seth considered. "That is a beautiful dick. I'm not gonna say it's not. But, and I'm glad you used the word perfect. Let me show you perfection," he cradled Garrett's erection in the palm of his hand and held it up just as Emmett continued to do with Nasir. "Look at this smooth, magnificent cock. Note that even hard, my husband's foreskin still covers him almost completely. You can just see his tip, and the slit I will be drinking from shortly, peeking out." 

Nasir and Garrett looked at each other and shared an amused smile while their partners presented them and extolled their attributes. 

"I can't begin to tell you how much I love sticking my tongue into Garrett's sleeve and move slowly around his head," Seth continued. "And he tastes just fantastic." 

"Why don't you show him, Sweetness?" Garrett bid. 

"That's a great idea, Honey," Seth agreed. 

"I like to do that too," Emmett agreed. He closed his fingers around his lover's cock and pulled up only slightly to roll more of Nasir's skin up onto his head. As one, Emmett and Seth lowered their heads and stuck their tongues into their partner's foreskin. Nasir and Garrett both closed their eyes and let their heads roll back. Emmett and Seth's tongues probed their lover's cowls and moved back and forth on the hard snakes' heads. 

"That feels good," Garrett raised his arms over his head and stretched out as his lover made sweet, gentle ministrations to the head of his prick. 

"It does," Nasir agreed. Emmett was certain, as he washed his tongue slowly through the eye of his lover's serpent, that he could taste precum. He moved his hand down, which rolled Nasir's foreskin down off of Nasir's head and his tongue. Emmett moved back just a little to watch as he stroked back up. Just as he hoped a bead of drool welled up in Nasir's slit. 

"Check it out, Seth," Emmett gave his partner's cock another stroke. "I love how Nasi leaks." 

"He is leaking," Seth observed. "I like when Garrett leaks too," he gave his husband a long stroke and precum oozed from Garrett just as it did from Nasir. "Just like that. See?"

"I do see," Emmett answered. 

"And my honey's honey tastes so sweet," Seth ran his tongue through Garrett's slit. "Mmm," Seth licked his lips. He tilted Garrett's erection in Emmett and Nasir's direction. "What to try some?"

Everyone knew Seth was teasing at that point and the three other men laughed. Nasir took hold of himself with one hand and reached for Emmett's head with the other. 

"Take me in your mouth now," Nasir instructed. Emmett looked into Nasir's eyes with a twinkle in his own as he obediently leaned forward and closed his mouth around the head of his lover's penis. 

"Good idea, Nasir. Let's stop them talking," Garrett gripped himself at the base of his prick and pointed it at Seth's mouth. 

Emmett pulled his mouth back off Nasir's dick to ask his best friend a question to which he perfectly well knew the answer. "Can you take your man all the way down your throat?"

In answer, Seth demonstrated that he very well could. 

"Ugh," Garrett let his eyes roll back as Seth swallowed him down. Emmett gave Nasir a long lap up along his cum tube before he took the long pole back in his mouth. 

"Hoh," Nasir had a similar reaction as his bone sank down his lover's throat. Emmett joined Seth in pressing his lips and nose into his lover's trimmed pubes. Side by side, nine inches of Arab and eight inches of Caucasian were lodged in their partners' throats. 

"Ha, bibi!" Nasir's muscles tensed as Emmett began small, deep, siphoning sucks on his buried prick. 

"Oh, Seth, just like that," Garrett put a hand to the side of his little lover's face as he felt Seth's tongue move on his sensitive cum tube. Seth held Garrett down his throat and moved his tongue against the straining organ. 

After a moment, both Emmett and Seth needed air and pulled up enough to draw a quick breath through their noses. Both men relished the feel of their lover's throbbing cock in their mouth. Both men enjoyed giving the man they loved pleasure as their lips moved up and down their lovers' hard shafts. Emmett and Seth were both very hard themselves and again reached down to jack their own neglected members. Unlike when Nasir and Garrett blew their partners in the hot tub in Telluride, and allowed their competitive natures to take over, Emmett and Seth took their time. Emmett massaged Nasir's engorged rod with his lips as he slowly drew his mouth up and down the hard post in a leisurely suck. With his free hand he took hold of Nasir's stones and tugged on them gently in their smooth sac. Seth used his free hand to lift Garrett's nuts to that he could feel them on his chin each time he went all the way down on his lover's mast. He sucked Garrett slowly, drawing his mouth all the way from pubes to glans each time. Emmett and Seth both cherished the soft moans they elicited from their men as they made love to them with their mouths. 

Nasir reached down and put a hand to the back of Emmett's head, just to encourage him, at first. With subtle pressure from his fingertips, Nasir urged Emmett to go faster. Which only made him stop. 

"No, Habibi, go faster," Nasir begged. Emmett let go of Nasir's balls and took hold of the straining Arab cock as he slowly pulled his mouth up and off of it. 

"I don't think I will," Emmett gave a lick on Nasir's frenulum. "I think I'll just lick you," he did again. "And tease you a little bit," Emmett slipped his lips over the head of Nasir's meat and drew them back off. He alternated between licking Nasir and teasing his head. 

"Ugh," Nasir moaned in frustration. "Please suck." 

Seth pulled his mouth off Garrett to see what Emmett was doing to his partner. "Like this, Emmy," he instructed and then took Garrett's dick back in his mouth. Seth proceeded to demonstrate his skill at sucking cock. He took the most of Garrett as he bobbed his head on his lover's throbbing joint. 

"Oh, my God, yes! Just like that!" Garrett's entire body reacted as his skilled little lover sucked him expertly. 

"I might do that," Emmett continued to tease Nasir's tip with his lips. "In a minute," he moved his tongue up and down Nasir's frenulum for a moment, "or two." 

"Seth, help me," Nasir pleaded. 

Garrett looked down as his lover pulled his mouth off of his aching cock. "No, don't stop!" Garrett begged. Seth paid his husband no mind as he abandoned him to help their closest friends. 

"Emmy, put your mouth on that dick," Seth commanded as he stood up beside where Emmett knelt on the hot tub seat between Nasir's legs. 

"What, like this?" Emmett played as he took Nasir back in his mouth. 

"Yes, like that," Seth took hold of Emmett's head and drove him down on the long Arab spike. 

"Yah, Allah!" Nasir let his head drop back as Seth pushed Emmett down on him. Seth let Emmett move his head back up some and pushed him down again. Emmett would have laughed, were his mouth not full of the cock that, in truth, he craved, as he let Seth pretend to force him. 

"That's enough of that," Garrett sat up and grabbed Seth's arm. He pulled Seth away from them and back to himself. Garrett held up his leaking tool and laid back as he pulled Seth's head back down where it belonged. Seth was only too willing to allow Garrett to push him back onto his drooling spike. 

"Ugh. Yes," Garrett felt his length slip into Seth's mouth and down his throat again. "Sorry, Nasir. You're on your own." 

"I'm fine now," Nasir sighed as Emmett's mouth rode his pole. Seth pulled up and began to bob his head on Garrett as well. 

"Huh," Garrett held both hands on Seth's head, but knew better than to try to control his blow job in any way. He ran his fingers through the long, sliken hair. 

"Emmett, that feels so good," Nasir murmured as his lover's lips massaged his shaft. Emmett and Seth both took up tugging on tightening nutsacs as they sucked their lover's with skill and jacked their own dicks beneath the surface of the water. 

"Ugh," Garrett began to squirm beneath Seth. 

"Hoh," Nasir also could not keep his body still. Emmett and Seth both knew, not only from the way their lovers writhed and moaned beneath them, not only from the way their testicles pulled up to the base of the throbbing organs, but from the thick precum that flowed ever more freely into their sucking mouths, that they drove the men they loved ever closer to orgasm. The signs that they pushed their lovers to the brink turned both Emmett and Seth on such that they stroked themselves faster without even realizing it. 

"Ugh. My God, Seth, I'm so close," Garrett moaned. Seth maintained a constant pace as his mouth rode Garrett's throbbing post. 

"Me too, Habibi," Nasir tried once again, with a hand to the back of Emmett's head, to make his lover suck him faster. This time Emmett heeded the silent urge and picked up his pace. His lips clutched to the throbbing post and his tongue maintained a constant massage on Nasir's sensitive cum tube as he sucked his partner with abandon. 

"Guh! You are going to make me come," Nasir cried as Emmett's relentlessly bobbing head drove him to the very edge. 

Garrett got there first. 

"Seth! I'm there!" Garrett's eyes were wide and unblinking. Seth Seth felt the rigid bone become even harder as his lover shuddered beneath him. He felt Garrett's cum tube expand against his tongue.

"Ungh!" Garrett threw his head back as he blew out into Seth's sucking mouth. 

Nasir was close behind. Emmett took him deep and gave quick, powerful siphoning sucks. Emmett thrilled to the fact that as Nasir's long bone grew bigger and harder still, as usual, he could taste Nasir's semen a moment before he actually came. 

"Haa. Yah!" Nasir arched his back arched as he exploded in Emmett's throat. Nasir and Garrett both thrashed as their loads blasted into their lover's gulping mouths. Emmett knew to hold his head still as Nasir's jizz gushed into his mouth. Seth continued to suck as his mouth rode Garrett's spurting prick. 

"Mmm," Emmett's mouth flooded with his lover's copious emission and he gulped it down. Nasir could not take being sucked through his orgasm, but Emmett gently caressed the sensitive and pulsing cum tube with his tongue. Seth happily drank his lover's sweet juice from Garrett squirting hose. 

"Oh, my God," Garrett whimpered as he continued to unload in his lover's talented and yet sucking mouth. 

"Allah," Nasir echoed as his cream sprayed powerfully to the back of Emmett's throat. 

Emmett and Seth both jacked themselves the entire time. The sounds their lovers made, coupled with the feel of Nasir and Garrett's hard, pulsing, unloading cocks in their mouths, and the smell and especially the taste of the cum they so craved, combined with the action of their own fists, brought them to the brink as well. 

"Mm! Mm!" Emmett moaned with his mouth full of cock and cum, as he was suddenly on the very edge himself. Nasir looked down as Emmett quickly pulled his mouth off of him and stood up. He understood at once as he saw Emmett's hand pump his big dick 

"Nasi, fuck! I'm coming!" Emmett cried out. Even as Emmett spoke Nasir was in motion. He was not about to let Emmett's love juice go to waste. Emmett let go of his throbbing mast and took hold of his lover's head. Nasir impaled himself on Emmett's big, thick cock just as the bigger man crashed over the edge. Nasir felt the big dick's prominent cum tube expand against his tongue almost immediately. 

"Ungh!" Emmett held fast to Nasir's head as he erupted in his lover's mouth. Nasir thrilled to the forceful blast of molten McCarty. He began to suck the thick, gushing organ. Nasir knew his lover liked to be sucked through his orgasm. Emmett stood in a wide stance and tried to be as still as possible. He could not help but flex his hips as his thirsty lover gulped his seed. 

Seth was only seconds behind. He pulled his mouth off of Garrett's still oozing cock and stood up. Garrrett knew what was happening. 

"Gar, shit!" Seth only held his formidable weapon in a tight grip, but had fisted himself to the brink. Garrett moved just as quickly as Nasir did. Seth's hand fell away as Garrett's mouth engulfed him. The massive King grew ever larger and stretched Garrett's jaw. Garrett had managed to slip his lips down eight of the ten Clearwater inches before Seth's nuts cracked. 

"Eyah!" Seth threw his head back as his jizz blasted down Garrett's throat. His knees gave out, but his lover was prepared. Garrett knew that his little husband could not come standing up. He held Seth steady with both hands on the dark, bare hips as he gulped hot Lakota cream. 

Nasir was not sure if he was really sucking Emmett through his orgasm, or if his partner was fucking his face through it. Either way he liked it and he had what he wanted, mouthful after mouthful of Emmett's sweet and generous load. Nasir ran his left hand up Emmett's strong body to his pecs and gently pinched the bigger man's right nipple. 

"Ugh, Nasi," Emmett loved it when his lover did that. Nasir gave slow gentle sucks on the spurting bone as his lover's spunk flowed into his mouth.

"Hah!" Seth's spunk gushed into his husband's mouth. He trembled in Garrett's loving and sure hands. Garrett happily drank the torrent of semen as it poured from the fat, long, dark Native cock. 

"Umm," Garrett moaned his appreciation as he gulped down the dark skinned man's load. He knew few pleasures in life than feeling his beautiful little husband come in his mouth and drinking his essence. 

Nasir slowed his pace, but continued to gently suck Emmett's still rock hard big cock as the bigger man's cum just oozed forth. Emmett stood finally still and dropped his hands from Nasir's head. Nasir looked up into Emmett sated crystal blue eyes as the muscular chest panted above him. 

"Wow, Babe," Emmett cocked his head and smiled down on his lover. He put a big loving hand to the side of Nasir's scruffy face as the Arab continued to nurse on his yet hard dick. 

Garrett continued to hold Seth up as the weak man's spurts of jizz gave way to a steady flow. Garrett suckled lovingly on his husband's huge organ until Seth was spent. Only then did Garrett relinquish the big, dark python. He looked up at Seth with a smile. "Thank you. I didn't expect that." 

Seth looked down on his husband with glassy eyes. He put a gentle hand to Garrett's face. "You're welcome," Seth spoke weakly. Garrett carefully lowered his limp lover to take him in his arms. Seth allowed himself, safe in his husband's arms, to go limp as a rag doll. Garrett was entirely unable to resist his hot little lover and covered Seth's mouth with his own. Seth closed as he welcomed his husband's tongue into his mouth. He loved that he could taste himself in Garrett's mouth. 

Nasir brought his hand to his mouth and wrapped it around Emmett's still hard cock. He wanted to make sure he milked Emmett of every drop he had to give. 

"Fuck, you guys," Emmett expressed. 

"I know," Seth agreed from Garrett 's arms as Garrett broke their kiss. 

Emmett slowly pulled himself free of his lover's reluctant to let him go mouth. He leaned down over his partner. "You are one sexy man, you know that?"

"You are telling me?" Nasir found that remarkable coming from the sexiest man on the planet. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Nasir's own cock showed only the slightest hint of deflating. His orgasm was now well past, but the turn on of Emmett all but bucking his cum down his throat, kept him erect. 

"Mmm!" Emmett at once noticed the fairly thick glob of spunk that had oozed from Nasir and clung to the head of his prick. He wasted no time in taking the long Arab bone back in his mouth. Nasir gave a sigh as his lover slowly and gently sucked on him. 

Garrett rose from the side of the tub and with Seth in his arms, lowered them both into the water. 

"C'mon, Babe," Emmett at last let his partner's spent, but very happy cock out of his his mouth. "Let's get back in too." 

Nasir sat up and climbed back down into the water with his family. Emmett paused to take Nasir's head in his big hands as he pulled their mouths together. 

"Mmm," Nasir moaned contentedly as Emmett's tongue probed his mouth. He stood with his eyes closed in the center of the hot tub, with his hands on Emmett's hips as they shared the taste of each other's cum. "It's my job to kiss you like that," Nasir observed when Emmett finally broke their kiss. 

"Next time quit fucking around and do it!" Emmett teased. 

"I will!" Nasir returned. 

"Sit down with us, boys," Garrett urged as he turned Seth around to hold his husband's back against his chest. Emmett and Nasir did so and they all four relaxed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They all sat in one pile. Seth leaned against Garrett, who leaned against Emmett, who leaned against Nasir. They caught their breath and recuperated in the warm water. 

"That was hot, you guys," Emmett stated as he gently caressed his partner's bare shoulder. 

"I very much enjoyed it," Nasir agreed. 

"Edward's home!" Seth nearly jumped up, all his energy restored. 

"He is?" Emmett turned to look. 

"Give Edward a minute to breathe, Sweetness," Garrett restrained his enthused little lover with a hand on his shoulder. 

"What does he need a minute to breathe for?" Seth demanded. 

"Just relax. Lean back on me," Garrett pulled Seth to him. "Edward will be out presently, I'm sure. He can have your attention then. I want it now." 

When Garrett put it like that, Seth could not refuse and would never want to. He held the arms that wrapped around him from behind and leaned his head back on Garrett's shoulder. Seth gave a sigh as he relaxed and Garrett held him even tighter. Seth was content, but not for long. 

"What could be taking him so long? He must see we're out here," Seth made a fist. "That's it. He's had plenty enough time to breathe, now he needs to start talking," Seth pulled away from Garrett and this time his husband let him go. Seth climbed out of the tub and headed for the flagstone path, streaming a trail of water behind him. 

"Sweetness, wrap a towel around you," Garrett bid. 

Seth stopped and turned with a puzzled look on his face. "What for? It's Edward," he gestured toward the house. 

"Wrap a towel around you anyway," Garrett urged. Seth realized this was far from an unreasonable request and snatched a towel from the pile. He wrapped it around his waist as he charged up toward the house. 

"I sure hope everything went okay," Emmett wished aloud. "Better than okay." 

"I do too, Habibi," Nasir kissed Emmett's muscular shoulder. 

"Seth will take one look at Edward's face and know," Garrett had the utmost faith in his husband's powers. 

Seth charged out of Edward's house the same way he charged into it. "He's gone!" Seth cried. He stood on the top deck with his arms outstretched. "I can't believe it! His bags are in there, right inside the door, but he's gone!" 

"Where do you suppose he went?" Emmett wondered. 

"Where is his cat?" Nasir shared his thought. 

"Oh, yeah. Probably with the neighbor. Seth," Emmett called, "he probably just went to get his cat." 

"What? Now?!" Seth was beside himself. 

"He'll be back in a minute," Emmett called back as he stood up in the tub. "I think we've been in this tub plenty long enough," he climbed out and picked up a towel. "I'm gonna light the grill." 

"Good idea," Garrett endorsed as he and Nasir climbed out as well. Emmett handed them both a towel and all three men walked up toward exasperated Seth, wrapping their towels about them as they went. Emmett walked over to the grill, lit it and shut the lid for it to warm up. 

"I'm gonna get the steaks out. Who wants another beer?" Emmett smiled. 

"I will help you," Nasir followed his partner into the house. 

"I'm sure Edward won't be but a moment, Sweetness," Garrett smiled at Seth and ran a hand down the back of his head. 

"If he's not, I'm gonna smack him so hard he'll get a speeding ticket in Portland!" Seth blustered. 

Emmett emerged from the house first with the still covered glass dish with the steaks in one hand and his fresh beer in the other. Nasir was close behind with three more beers. Emmett set the dish on the side shelf of the grill and took a swig of his beer. 

"Let's just sit down and wait for him," Garrett pulled out a chair at the table again. Seth, Nasir and Emmett took the same seats as they did earlier. They drank their beers and waited. 

And waited. 

"I'm gonna kill him," Seth muttered under his breath. "What could he possibly be doing? What neighbor has the cat, the one next to Rosalie and Maggie?" he began tapping his foot rapidly on the deck. Emmett found it hard to suppress his amusement at Seth's fuming. 

"Think now about what each of you would like to say at his funeral, because I'm gonna kill him!" Seth went on. 

"Lakota people don't need fire or pipes. Just look at the smoke coming out of Seth's ears!" Emmett gave a great dimpled grin. Seth slowly turned his withering gaze on Emmett. 

"Habibi!" Nasir recoiled and pulled Emmett back against him. "You take your life in your hands!" 

"I'm gonna murder all four of you!" Seth declared. 

"All four of us? What did Nasi or Garrett do?" Emmett asked. 

"Nasir's good for it. Something smart will come out of his mouth in a minute. And it was Garrett's brilliant idea to give Edward a moment to breathe. Breathing being defined today as running away!" Seth ranted. He gulped down his beer and turned his head. "Well, finally!" Seth jumped from his chair and charged into the house. 

"How does he do that?" Nasir wondered. 

"I don't ask," Garrett took a casual swig of his beer. 

"I've known him all of my adult life and I learned not to ask a long time ago," Emmett stated. 

"Should we go protect Edward?" Nasir asked. 

"Edward chose to fetch his pet," Garrett observed. 

"Yeah, he's on his own," Emmett agreed. Nasir just nodded and took a swig from his own bottle. The three of them sat there for a quiet moment until they could stand it no longer. 

"Okay, time to go in," Emmett left his empty bottle on the table as he rose and headed for the house. Nasir and Garrett both took a breath and followed. 

"Are you still alive, Eddie, or should we call 911?" Emmett called as he walked into the house. He heard nothing and was slightly apprehensive until he walked around the corner to find Edward with his arms around Seth and the smaller man's face pressed into Edward's chest. 

"I decided to spare his worthless life," Seth grumbled into Edward's chest, "but only long enough for him to tell us what happened in Chicago." 

"Good thinking," Emmett stepped up to them and took Edward and Seth both in his arms. Nasir and Garrett came around the corner to find their partners holding Edward. 

"Now here is a sight I will never get tired of seeing," Nasir put his arm around Garrett's shoulders. "We were a little concerned for your safety, Edward, when the Emira found out you had been to the house and left again, but I see you managed to redeem yourself." 

"Not quite yet," Seth and Emmett both let Edward go, "but he's about to. Honey," Seth turned to his husband, "would you take charge of the grill and get the rest of the food out while Emmy and I help Edward unpack?" 

"But Emmett usually...," Nasir began to protest until he felt Garrett's hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course, Sweetness. Nasir and I will be out on the deck. Come join us whenever you're ready," Garrett smiled. Nasir shook his head as he turned to follow Garrett. He couldn't believe he didn't get that right away. Seth led the way toward the master bedroom. Emmett picked up Edward's bag, put his arm around Edward, and together they followed Seth. 

"I'm reasonably sure we can take our time," Garrett said as he and Nasir walked into the kitchen. "They will need some time to deconstruct all of the events in Chicago, whatever they may be." 

"However long it takes, Edward can only benefit from Emmett's love and Sethy's wisdom," Nasir agreed. 

"Let's leave them to it, then," Garrett concluded. "I'm sure we'll hear a summation of the important points as soon as they emerge," he opened the refrigerator and began to pull out the rest of the food for their dinner alfresco. Garrett saw to the couscous and broccoli salads while Nasir busied himself with setting the table. They took their time and once that was done just stood by the grill, in their towels, with their beers and gazed at the lake. 

"You are staying at the St. Regis again?" Nasir asked. 

"I love it there," Garrett confirmed. "I wouldn't stay anywhere else." 

"You can stay with me," Nasir offered. 

"Well, now, you can stay with me, if you like," Garrett countered. "I can expense the St. Regis. If I stay with you I can't just throw my towel on the floor when I'm done with it." 

"Who says you cannot?" Nasir challenged. 

"I wouldn't feel right about that. That's no way to be a proper guest. Come stay with me and we'll throw our towels on the floor together," Garrett put a hand on his best friend's bare shoulder. 

"I am staying at the Loews Regency, by the way, so we could throw our towels on the floor either way," Nasir informed. 

"Ah, but will you be in a suite?" Garrett made the point. 

"They do not reserve a suite for me," Nasir answered. 

"I always stay in a Fifth Avenue suite at the St. Regis. We'll have much more room. It even has two full baths, so we'll never be in each other's way, even if we have to get ready for work at the same time. Though, it does only have the one king bed," Garrett pointed out. 

"Then I shall sleep with you, my friend," Nasir smiled. 

"I'm quite sure we can do so and behave. Seth and Emmett do it often enough," Garrett pointed out. 

"What!? Emmett sleeps with another man?!" Nasir tried maintain his facade of outrage, but Garrett just laughed at him and Nasir quickly joined in. 

"I told you the day we met, those two are a package deal," Garrett took a swig of his beer. 

"I would not have it any other way, Garrett. I love you both," Nasir put his arm around Garrett and pulled him close. 

"We feel exactly the same way. We're one family. We both married, or I did and you soon will, two kindred souls. The universe separated them, but they found each other anyway. I don't think either of them could do without the other. And we would not likely have ever met were it not for them," Garrett waxed philosophical. "I have never in my life had a friend as close as we are and I am so grateful for that every day." 

"You are very eloquent, Garrett, and I completely agree. I have never had a friend, at all. I could never let anyone know me like that. So, what I share with you is very special to me," Nasir stated. "You are the brother that I should have had," he squeezed Garrett's shoulder. "We can all even play together like we just did in the hot tub," Nasir gestured toward where the tub that never told it's secrets, sat in it's gazebo. 

"We didn't really play together. We each played with our partners. We just did it in very close proximity," Garrett corrected. "Again." 

"You are right," Nasir nodded. "That would be most strange indeed. When they were rimming us and Sethy said 'let's switch', for a second I almost believed they would." 

"You may be sure they both got quite a kick out of that," Garrett smiled. 

"We should webcam them from New York and let them watch us jack each other off. That will teach them," Nasir took a swig from his bottle. 

"That it would," Garrett laughed. "Although," he considered, "that might be a slippery slope. There's no telling what my husband might want us to do next!" 

"You make a good point, Garrett. Let us not go there," Nasir patted his best friend's back. 

"I'm glad we have a few minutes alone, Nasir. I always enjoy you," Garrett stated. 

"I do too," Nasir smiled. He put his arm around his shorter best friend again and they stood together in companionable silence for a moment. 

"You know, I've been thinking of some way to help Seth's people," Garrett confessed. 

"Seth's people?" Nasir asked as he let his arm drop. He took a step so that he could look more into Garrett's face as they spoke. "You mean his tribe?"

"I do," Garrett confirmed. 

"The tribe that turned their back on him, including even his own mother?" Nasir put the matter in perspective. 

"The same," Garrett confirmed again. 

"Why would you want to do anything for them?" Nasir did not understand. 

"You saw how his people live, Nasir," Garrett pointed out. 

"It is terrible. I have never before seen such a thing. Is it any more than they deserve, such hateful people?" Nasir posed. 

"I can understand how you would say that," Garrett nodded. "They are pretty hateful about us, but I don't find them to be so in general. Now that makes me wonder how they got to be that way. We know Seth and his sister to be wonderful people. Their people were peaceful herders. You have heard Seth tell the stories. They went so far as to cherish and revere their two spirit brethren. I have to ask myself what happened between then and now and I can find only one answer. It is the same reason they live in such abject poverty." 

"What is that?" Nasir did not see it. 

"European settlers. My people, if you will," Garrett answered. 

"You are only responsible for what you do, Garrett," Nasir put a finger on the white man's bare chest to make this point. 

"Right, I agree completely, Nasir. But when you think about it, European settlers invaded their lands, pushed them back, killed the vast majority of them, and gave them this little piece of forsaken place to call their own, without any hope of it's own economy. Then we sent in missionaries to save the heathen savages, as if our religion was any more valid than theirs, and imposed that on them too. The tribe's attitudes, their hate and intolerance, were imposed upon them every bit as much as their place and economic situation was. And I really can't fault them for that, Nasir," Garrett shook his head. "Just terribly unfortunate and a damn shame is what it is." 

"Poor Sethy," Nasir's heart softened at his best friend's words. 

"Indeed," Garrett nodded. "Sometimes, Nasir, I look at him, at the kind, sweet, loving man he is, and I just want to cry for what he has been through. I love him so much." 

"He loves you too, Garrett. You know that he does," Nasir put a hand on Garrett's shoulder. 

"Of course I do. He makes me feel it more completely with each passing day," Garrett assured. 

"What would have happened if it were not so with Sethy's people?" Nasir mused. "Would he have fled at his first opportunity? Would he have found Emmett? Would he have found you?"

"If there is one blessing to have come from this terrible situation, that is it," Garrett conceded. 

"His world is a much better place with you in it, Garrett, for so many reasons," Nasir stated. 

"He very much does the same for me. I know you know how I feel," it was Garrett's turn to put his hand on the darker, bare Arab shoulder. 

"I know exactly," Nasir gave a firm nod. "Emmett is my life." 

"We are so much alike. Nasir, I have done much research, quietly of course, into Seth's tribe and their reservation since we were there for his father's funeral," Garrett confessed. "I was horrified to learn how many freeze to death every winter from the inability to heat their homes, from the inability to afford the cost of heating oil. The winters are so harsh there."

"That is terrible," Nasir agreed. He well remembered his small taste of a Minnesota winter he experienced just the once. 

"I was thinking of sending an endowment to the Council of fifty thousand dollars, to be used for the express purpose of heating the homes of those who cannot afford to do so," Garrett admitted his plan. 

"Will you tell Sethy?" Nasir asked. 

"I do not think I will," it was clear how much that bothered Garrett. "I just don't know what he will say and I can't very well go through with it if he forbids it. It is enough to know that I can do something to help his people. I think at heart they are a good and noble people, in spite of what my people have done to them. I want to do this."

"Garrett, I will match it," Nasir took hold of his best friend's arm. "And we will keep this between us." 

"Well, thank you, Nasir. I know they can use every penny of it. Seth and I are just as fortunate to have you as we are Emmett," Garrett closed the gap between them with one step and wrapped his arms around Nasir. 

"I feel the same way, Garret. I love all of you," Nasir held his best friend tightly and pressed his scruffy cheek to the shorter man's temple. 

"I do too," Garrett rubbed the Arab back a moment before he pulled back. "I wonder if I should get these strips on?" 

"They have had quite a while. Sethy can put anything right in this amount of time. If they are not out here by the time the steaks are done, I will go get them," Nasir stated. 

"You have yourself a deal, my friend," Garrett lifted the lid of the by now very hot grill. The steaks gave a most satisfying sizzle as Garrett placed them on the grill. 

"I am going to get a fresh round of beers ready," Nasir headed into the house and took their empties with them. 

The timing was nearly perfect. Garrett flipped their steaks and was just about to tell Nasir to go get them when they emerged from the house. Seth, Edward and Emmett walked out in that order and all hand in hand. Edward had changed into comfortable shorts and a loose tee shirt, in which he still looked sexy, while Emmett and Seth still wore their towels. 

"Excellent timing, gentlemen. The steaks are no more than a minute from done," Garrett announced with a smile. 

"You two will be happy to hear that things went very well for Edward in Chicago," Seth declared. Edward was not able to keep the smile from his face as he relived the memories again in his head. 

"I didn't count how many times he and Jasper damn near kissed each other. When he comes for the wedding, Edward and Jasper will have a pow wow and I am confident that their relationship will progress to the next level," Seth assured. 

"The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken," Emmett made light in a deep, serious, booming voice. 

"Oh, shut up," Seth gave Emmett a wave. 

"You look like a man who could use a beer, my friend," Nasir stepped up to Edward with a frosty cold Blue Moon. 

"I'm very sure I do," Edward gratefully accepted the bottle and the hug that went with it. Nasir patted him on the back and let him go to take a good pull on his beer. Garrett handed Emmett and Seth their fresh bottles. 

"Thank you, Honey," Seth smiled sweetly at his husband. 

"Yeah, this sure is service. I could get used to this," Emmett stated. 

"Oh, no. My taking over the grill from you is an emergency service only. I gladly defer to our grill master," Garrett handed over the tongs with a slight bow. 

"Well, when you put it like that," Emmett took the tongs from Garrett. 

"Yeah, get over there and make yourself useful," Seth pushed Emmett with a hand on the small of the bigger man's back. Emmett just chuckled as he stepped up to the grill and checked the steaks. 

"Goddamn these look good. I'm starving. Grab a plate, guys. These are as done as we want them," Emmett shut the grill off. "C'mon, Eddie. You first." 

"Some host I am," Edward picked up a plate. 

"You're only a host if you invite guests. We're not guests, we're family," Emmett placed Edward's steak on his plate. "And you didn't invite us, we invaded." 

Edward just smiled and turned toward the table. His smile faded when he noticed the clothes strewn around on chairs and the deck. "Oh my God, please tell me you guys didn't change up here on the deck," Edward expressed. 

"We didn't," Seth walked over to the table with his own steak to join Edward. 

"Why are all your clothes scattered all over?" Edward asked as he sat down.

"We didn't change into anything," Seth made the very fine distinction. 

"You just got naked," Edward got it. "Seth, I have neighbors." 

"We should have thought about that, Edward. I apologize," Garrett took a seat beside Seth. 

"No one was looking," Seth dismissed. "Besides, if they had been, the view was damn fine," he ran his hand up and over Garrett's bare shoulder. Garrett only smiled at his husband. 

"We kinda misbehaved in your hot tub too, Eddie," Emmett confessed as he and Nasir joined them. Just as soon as they were seated Emmett placed his foot atop Nasir's equally bare foot. 

"Of course you did. I'm terrified to expose Jasper to you guys," Edward teased. 

"Please, we've known him even longer than we've known you. He knows how we are," Seth stated. 

"I am sure we can fit him right in," Nasir chose his words for their double meaning. 

"Ha! Good one, Nasir," Seth laughed. "We'll fit him right in, Edward. We'll fit you right in too," he reached over to rub Edward's inner thigh. 

Edward took Seth's hand from his lap and put it on the table. "Eat," he commanded. "The only person I want rubbing on my leg is Jasper."

"I'll be sure and tell him how good it feels," Seth picked up his knife and cut his steak. 

"Oh, Nasir!" Edward suddenly remembered. "Hey, congrats on the new job, buddy!"

"Thank you," Nasir smiled. "I know I am going to love it. And more importantly, the company is sponsoring my green card. I cannot tell you what a relief it is to know that I have that." 

"Yeah," Emmett agreed and took his lover's hand. 

"Will you still pursue the asylum request?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely," Emmett gave the answer. "I'm not taking any chances with this guy. If we don't have one, we'll have the other, and preferably both." 

Nasir just smiled at Emmett and squeezed the hand that held his. He felt very loved at that moment. 

"I was rather hoping for a quiet, reflective evening with my cat, but it is nice to come home to close friends and a great meal. Thanks, guys," Edward expressed. 

"You're our brother, Eddie," Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder. 

"You think we could keep them away?" Garrett smiled. 

"The Emira especially," Nasir added. 

"Last time I was on this deck I found myself wishing that I had my feather with me. Today all I want is a tomahawk," Seth spoke to himself. "And that I had paid attention in scalping class." 

"There's a scalping class?!" Emmett laughed. 

"No," Seth admitted, "but right now I wish there had been!" 

"What is it about my back yard that gets you so in touch with your roots?" Edward asked. 

"I don't know," Seth thought about it. "I guess it's that your back yard is so full of nature. And people who are asking for it." 

Nasir took a big bite of his steak. Seth was so much fun to tease. He loved all of these people. "Edward," he finished chewing before he continued, "your trip was good?"

"Nasir, it was so nice just being with him, I can't even tell you," Edward was sincere. 

"I can think of one thing that would have made it nicer," Emmett wagged his eyebrows. 

"Well, yes, obviously I would have loved it if that had happened," Edward agreed. 

"No," Seth shook his head. "They were not ready for that step at that point, Emmy. I do think they are moving ever closer to that point, though. Mark my words, all of you. There is more good in store in September than Emmy and Nasir's wedding." 

"From your lips to God's ears, Sweetie," Emmett expressed the desire they all felt. 

"Edward, I wish nothing more for you than to know the I joy I have with Emmett, and Garrett has with Sethy, with Jasper," Nasir took Emmett's hand. 

"Thanks, Nasir. You all know that's what I want too," Edward nodded. "This was fantastic, you guys," he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. "I should go out of town more often," Edward gave his trademark Cullen smirk. 

"For a trip like this one, that's fine with me," Emmett stated. "Every weekend if you like." 

"To spend time with him, Em," Edward shook his head. "I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do." 

"I know, Eddie," Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Hey," he remembered, "you think your little brothers would consider being our ushers?"

"Oh, hell, they'd love it. You want me to ask them?" Edward asked. 

"Would you mind?" Emmett requested. 

"Not at all," Edward shook his head. 

"Hey, who wants to hop back in the hot tub?" Seth asked. 

"You guys are scary in a hot tub," Edward teased. 

"We took care of that earlier," Emmett stated. "All we wanna do now is relax." 

"I don't know," Edward expressed his doubt. "I probably need to keep my sister out of there or she'll get pregnant. Might pop out a teeny weeny dark baby with extra long hair." 

"Your sister should be so lucky," Seth flipped his extra long hair over his shoulder. 

"Eddie, c'mon. You know us better than that. We swallow," Emmett told what they all already knew. 

"Like he doesn't," Seth waved a hand. 

"I don't! It depends on who I'm with, Seth," Edward protested. 

"We're talking about Jasper," Seth looked at Edward pointedly. 

"Then, yes, I would. As often as he would let me," Edward expressed. 

"C'mon, Sweetie. The guys got everything out. Help me clean up. The light's fading fast," Emmett began to gather plates into a pile. 

"How about I build us a fire down by the lake?" Edward offered. 

"That sounds very nice, Edward," Garrett liked that idea. 

Edward watched Seth get up from the chair next to him. "Do you suppose I could persuade you to put some clothes on?"

"Certainly you could," Seth pulled his towel from his waist and handed it to Edward. He walked naked over to the chair on which his and Garrett's clothes lay, picked up his shorts and stepped into them. Seth returned to the table as he zipped up, to gather what Emmett left, and followed the bigger man into the house. Edward just shook his head. 

"I love when he does that," Nasir expressed. 

"I do too, I confess," Garrett agreed. 

"I'll go get the fire going," Edward rose from his table and headed down the decks toward the lake. 

"Perhaps we should take our clothes into the house to put them on," Garrett suggested. 

"I will take Emmett's inside to him," Nasir followed Garrett from the table. "Though I much prefer him with nothing on." 

Garrett just chuckled as he carried his clothes and Seth's leather vest into Edward's house. 

The two couples sat with Edward around the small fire for well over an hour. They listened to more details about Chicago and shared more plans for the wedding. They did not stay late as they knew Edward was due on the mountain at the crack of dawn the next morning. They each hugged Edward tightly, none more so than Emmett who deliberately went last and longest, and headed home to the city.


	2. A Taste of Things to Come

Chapter 2: A Taste of Things to Come

 

Nasir sat at home that Monday all day without anything to do, and hated every minute of it. He walked into and back out of the office countless times. When he worked for his father he could do much work from home. His days were busy and his mind occupied while Emmett was at work. Nasir was suddenly filled with trepidation. What was this new job, the job that he essentially started tomorrow, going to be like? He had stressed all along that his home was in Seattle and there would be times when he would need to work from home. Any schedule, day or night, could be accommodated, but he could not spend every day in his New York office when he was not abroad. And how often would he need to go abroad? It was hard to tell yet. Nasir imagined that would be a thing that fluctuated depending on what irons were in the fire. He would just have to figure out how to make it work. Although admittedly this was his dream job, the reason he took it was to enable him to stay with Emmett. Nasir would be damned if he would let this new job then keep him from Emmett. If only Emmett's job could be more flexible. If Emmett could come with him when he was in New York, then everything would be perfect. As perfect as it could be without Garrett and Seth. 

Nasir walked around and around the condo. He sat out on the balcony for a long while just watching and listening to the city. He laid on the living room floor and repeatedly threw his racquetball up in the air, then caught it. He changed his clothes a dozen times. Nasir eyed himself in the mirror as he tried on Emmett's gray, fleece, unlined shorts for the third time. The ones that were big on him and hung off his hips. The ones Emmett loved on him, but never remained on more than a fleeting moment. It brought a smile to Nasir's face as he thought about Emmett coming home. He watched his bulge in the shorts become more pronounced as he thought about what he wanted to do to Emmett at that time. Should he wait on the sofa, naked? Should he attack Emmett right at the door? The shorts became tented as he thought about his options. 

Packing, of course, was something to do. That took all of twenty minutes. Nasir made the bed and that occupied him for another five. He laid out the clothes he would wear that night on the plane: a dress shirt and suit jacket with jeans and sandals. The thought of how much Emmett liked to see him dressed like that brought a smile to his face. Nasir's only other distraction all day came in the form of a mid morning phone call from Seth wanting more details for the caterers on the proper preparation of majboos. Nasir, of course, had never once made it himself, but gave every detail he knew. 

The hours continued to pass, each slow second at a time. Nasir nearly got in the shower twice, but remembered how it turned Emmett on when he didn't. The thought of how much Emmett would smell like a boy with his sex cooped up in his underwear all day gave Nasir wood again. In the end, he decided to wait on the sofa. Emmett cleared the door at five twenty five every day like clockwork. Nasir was ready. He heard Emmett's key in the lock right on time. 

"I'm home, Babe," Emmett called from the doorway. "Nasi?" Emmett called again. He stopped in his tracks as he came around the corner into the living room and caught sight of the smiling naked Arab sprawled on the sofa, holding up his erection. "Oh, fuck!" Emmett rushed to the sofa and fell to his knees. 

"Welcome home, Habibi," Nasir greeted his lover with a leering grin. 

"I'll say," Emmett ran his hands up the darkly furry thighs. Nasir let go of his hard cock as Emmett grasped it. Nasir watched Emmett lick his lips as the still dressed man gave him a slow stroke. 

"I need this down my throat now," Emmett leaned forward and went down on his lover. Nasir gasped as he felt Emmett's mouth close around him. 

"Yuh!" Nasir's every nine inches slid down his lover's talented throat. Nasir grabbed Emmett's head to hold him in place even as Emmett's lips were already pressed into his trimmed pubes. "Hoh!" Nasir let his head drop back as Emmett's tongue began to move against his sensitive cum tube. He reached for Emmett's shoulders and began to tug at the dress shirt he had picked out for his partner that very morning. 

"Get those clothes off!" Nasir commanded. Emmett began to unbutton his shirt and was rewarded with another loud moan from his lover as he swallowed around the long Arab bone in his throat. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Close to two hours later, Emmett sat with Seth out on the broad terrace of Penthouse 15A when Garrett returned home for the second time that day. Emmett wore a tank top and board shorts, much as he had the day before. Seth wore a denim vest cut in a low scoop that displayed much of his smooth brown chest even buttoned up, and leather shorts that left anyone who knew him well to wonder how he managed to pack The King into them. They sat to a cold beer and jabbered about everything under the sun. 

"There are my boys," Garrett walked out in loose gym shorts and matching tank top. His hair was yet wet from the shower. He bent to give each of them a kiss on the lips, starting naturally with his husband. 

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett tilted his head up to receive Garrett's kiss. "Where's Nasi?" 

"Nasir is changing, as I am about to do," Garrett answered. 

"And I'll be right back," Emmett started to get up. 

"Sit your ass down," Seth commanded and put a foot on Emmett's thigh. He let his hand wander up into the back of his husband's loose gym shorts as Garrett stood between them, and was delighted to find that Garrett wore nothing beneath. "How was racquetball?"

"I kicked Nasir's ass," Garrett stated. 

"You did, Honey?" Seth was proud. 

"He was slow and not in top form. It seems someone, who I shall not name, sucked him off right before we headed to the club," Garrett informed. 

"Oh, yeah," Seth played. "I probably shouldn't have done that." 

Emmett and Garrett both chuckled. 

"Seriously, Mary, can't you keep your mouth off your man for one day?" Seth chastised. 

"Why would I?" Emmett wondered with spread hands. "He's leaving tonight for the whole week. Honestly, Seth, I see your lips moving, but it's like you're not even speaking English!" 

"I thought you had a familiar Arab smell on your breath," Seth commented casually. 

"I'll just go change and get us some fresh beers. Nasir will be up in a moment," Garrett patted both of them on the shoulder and headed back into the house. 

"Hmm. I'll be right back," Seth took his foot down off of Emmett and started to get up himself. 

"Sit your ass down," Emmett put a big hand on Seth's shoulder and pushed him gently back into his chair. 

"Pardon me, but unlike you, I have not sucked my husband off yet today, and right now I would very much like to do that very thing," Seth stated. 

"Like that time you did exactly that with Garrett's parents here?" Emmett reminded with a grin. 

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I would very much like to do that again," Seth remembered. 

"You'll get your chance soon enough. They said they were coming, right?" Emmett asked. 

"They did," Seth confirmed. 

"I'm so glad. Nasi really wants to meet Garrett's dad. We owe him so much," Emmett relayed. 

"They're good people. That's for sure. I can't wait to see your family again. I love your grandma. And of course I love to tease your brother," Seth expressed. "I wonder if we can get him to bring his fireman uniform. And then take it off, real slow." 

"Ha! You be sure to ask him to do that!" Emmett laughed. 

"You know. It's important for the grooms to have a day, or part of a day, to relax right before the ceremony," Seth thought out loud. "I'm going to have to arrange a trip to a steam room or some such thing for you two, and all your groomsmen with you, naturally. And Jasper too. We want to be sure to include him in everything Edward does."

"Right, I agree. What about Zack and Leo?" Emmett asked. 

"Sure, why not? If they would like to come, the more the merrier," Seth agreed. 

"I am trying to imagine the circumstances under which my brother would sit and take a naked steam with eight gay men," Emmett spoke with wonder. 

"I bet Justin would," Seth stated. "He'd protest and carry on the whole time, but he would do it."

"Carson is not Justin," Emmett made the distinction. 

"We'll just have to work on him," Seth gave an affirming nod. 

Garrett and Nasir walked out onto the terrace together. Nasir wore one of Emmett's white tee shirts with a deep V that displayed his hairy chest and denim shorts. Garrett had changed into a polo shirt and white tennis shorts that, Seth was only too happy to note, he wore nothing beneath. They each had two beer bottles in hand. Nasir served Seth his Heineken. 

"I picked this up especially for you, Emmett. It's only available this time of year, I'm afraid, but I'd love for you try it and tell me what you think," Garrett handed Emmett a cold bottle. 

"Oh, Sam Adams Octoberfest," Emmett read the bottle and took a swig. "Say, not bad. If I can't find Spaten... What do you think, Babe? Did you try it?" 

"I like it," Nasir agreed. 

"They spelled it wrong," Emmett looked more carefully at the bottle. 

"Spelled what wrong?" Seth bit. 

"October in German is spelled with a K, not a C," Emmett informed. 

"This is America. Embrace the new world, ya kraut," Seth teased. 

"Hey, Nasi, did Garrett beat you?" Emmett took his partner's hand. 

"He very much did. I was not on my game today," Nasir confirmed. 

"That's my fault, Babe," Emmett stuck out his lower lip in a pout. 

Nasir laughed at him. "Beat Garrett at racquetball or play with you. Such a hard choice to make," he scoffed. 

"It was very hard," Emmett ran a finger down over Nasir's crotch. 

"Doorbell," Seth announced and jumped up from the table. 

"Ah, that will be Juan and Carla with our dinner," Garrett gestured with his bottle. Garrett, Emmett and Nasir followed Seth into the house. 

"Evening Mr. Seth, Mr. Garrett," Carla walked into the penthouse first. Juan followed behind her pushing their four wheeled cart, laden with covered silver trays. 

"Carla, Juan," Garrett and Seth both gave them each a kiss on the cheek. 

"Mr. Emmett, Mr. Nasir," Juan smiled at the taller men. 

"Hey, Juan. Hi, Carla," Emmett waved. 

Garrett had told them that this was a strictly casual affair to try their samples. It was no more than a meeting or consultation so neither Carla nor Juan were in uniform. The stocky lesbian wore a basketball jersey over a plain tee shirt and jeans. Her dark hair was cut in a US Marine Corps flat topped fade and as such, was much shorter than any of the men. Juan wore snug jeans and a hoodie with the hood down and the arms scrunched up. He wore nothing under the hoodie as the zipper only half way up made clear. 

"We'll just get this all plated up nice for you guys and have it out in just a few minutes, if you guys are ready now," Carla took charge. 

"Any time," Garrett smiled. 

"Then you men make yourselves comfortable in the dinning room," Carla bid and followed Juan toward the kitchen. 

"Take your time," Garrett called after her. "Who would like a glass of wine?"

"I'll stick with beer," Emmett held up his bottle. 

"I think I might switch to scotch," Nasir headed for the bar. 

"I'll have a glass of wine with you, Honey," Seth put his arms around his husband. 

"Thank you, Sweetness," Garrett kissed the top of Seth's head and stepped out of his partner's embrace to also head for the bar. Nasir put cubes into a tumbler and poured himself a generous glass of his beloved Laphroaig while Garrett extracted from the bar fridge a bottle of Hogue Genesis riesling from Eastern Washington, and pulled the cork. Garrett handed his husband a glass of wine and they all moved into the formal dinning room. No one took the head of the grand table. The couples sat side by side, Emmett across from Seth and Nasir across from Garrett. 

"Okay, gentlemen," Carla emerged from the kitchen with platter in hand. "We're gonna start with things that don't need to be warm, if that's okay," she set down the hummus between them. Juan followed with the moutabal and then returned promptly to the kitchen. Each platter was very attractively plated with little cut triangles of flat breads arranged around the edges. Each had generous amounts of extra virgin olive oil on the top. The moutabal was garnished with parsley and the hummus with lemon juice and cumin. 

"This looks really good," Emmett endorsed. 

"That will be fine, Carla," Garrett answered her question. Nasir did not hesitate to grab a pita triangle and dip into the moutabal. 

"Mmm," Nasir chewed. "Allah!" 

"Okay, if he likes it, I know I got this one right," Carla watched with hands on her hips as the others tried it as well. 

"I think I like the hummus the best," Emmett considered. 

"You see now what I mean about Arabic food not lending itself to being served individually?" Nasir asked as he scooped more of the eggplant. "This is how we eat. I mean, we sit on the floor, but in a circle around and we all eat from the same plates." 

"I see what you mean. This is so pretty the way it comes out," Emmett agreed. "Can we have like a platter like this, only maybe even bigger for each table?"

"I can do that," Carla assured. Juan emerged from the kitchen again with two bowls which he placed on the table. One contained tabouleh, and the other German cucumber salad. 

"Did we have tabouleh when we were there?" Seth wondered aloud. "I like it." 

"I do too," Emmett agreed. "Could use a bit more lemon maybe." 

"No," Nasir shook his head. "It is just right." 

"The gurkensalat is just right," Emmett stated. 

"I am having dates imported directly from the Emirates as you specified, Mr. Seth," Carla informed. 

"You are?!" Nasir did not know that and was most impressed. 

"They're not here yet, or I would have some of them for you to try too," Carla finished. 

"I'm sure we all remember how good those fresh little dates are," Garrett smiled at the memory. 

"And we'll get them pitted if it takes us all night," Carla pledged. 

"I have never had a pitted date before," Nasir realized. 

"Sure you have. You just pitted them in your mouth!" Seth pointed out. 

"I guess you have a point, Sethy. I have never eaten a pit," Nasir agreed. 

"Did you want me to have a go at the strong coffee?" Carla asked. 

"I'm sure we trust you to make strong coffee," Garrett answered. 

"If it is not just right, no one will know it but me anyway," Nasir gave a shrug. 

"We've all had it," Emmett pointed out. 

"If it is not exactly right, I will tell you that you do not recall correctly, so you will not stress on a day that is so important to us," Nasir looked into his partner's eyes. Emmett's state of mind was far more important to Nasir than their coffee. 

"I love you," Emmett took Nasir's hand. 

"I love you too," Nasir smiled. 

"Okay, boys, we ready for the meats?" Carla asked. 

"I am always ready for meat," Emmett answered. Carla headed back into the kitchen. 

"Seems to me you've had plenty of meat today," Seth quipped. 

"Not the kind Carla is talking about," Emmett gave a grin. Carla and Juan returned again with platters of weinerschnitzel, garnished with parsley and slices of lemon, and jägerschnitzel piled with a chunky red wine mushroom sauce on top. Both schnitzels were done to a perfect crisp at the edges. 

"Oh, this looks perfect," Emmett assessed. 

"It looks very good," Nasir endorsed. 

"We're gonna need more lemon for the weinerschnitzel, Carla," Emmett looked up at her. 

"It was cooked with lemon," Carla stated. 

"All the Hessians at this event are going to want lots more lemon. You'll need a couple hundred wedges, I'm sure," Emmett informed. 

"I'll cut some up right quick," Carla dashed back into the kitchen. 

"At what point is too much lemon enough, Mary?" Seth asked. 

"When I find it, I'll let you know," Emmett was dry. Juan brought out a plate of kibbeh and a small bowl of tahini. He followed this with bowls of spätzle and red cabbage. 

"Those look really good. What is that?" Seth pointed at the small bowl of pale paste. 

"Tahini," Nasir answered. 

"But what is it?" Seth queried further. 

"Ground up sesame seeds. Dip your kibbeh in it. It is very good. I love it that way," Nasir expressed. Carla returned with individual plates and a bowl full of lemon wedges. 

"Okay, guys," Emmett picked up several pieces of lemon and doused the weinerschnitzel while Carla set out their plates. Emmett cut both the schnitzels four ways and served each of them. 

"Oh, that is very lemony," Garrett commented after he tried it. 

"Just right," Emmett declared.

"It is quite good that way. It does compliment the schnitzel very well," Garrett added. 

"My favorite is the mushroom one," Nasir informed. "I love mushrooms. We do not have them in my country. I am so glad you Americans invented them. I mean discovered them," he amended when Seth laughed at him.

"I'm not sure we can take the credit for discovering them," Garrett took another bite, "but I like them too." 

"How are we doing so far, gentlemen?" Carla asked. 

"We defer to the experts," Garrett gestured across the table. 

"Every German dish I've tried is perfect," Emmett gave his approval. 

"Everything is excellent," Nasir agreed. 

"I have two more things for you to try. I saved these for last, because these are the ones we especially want to get right," Carla turned toward the kitchen. "Juan, are we ready?"

"Ready," he called back. 

"Here we go," Carla walked into the kitchen and immediately returned with a bowl of potato salad and a serving spoon. It was warm with visible crumbles of crisp bacon. "I am most anxious for you to try this, Mr. Emmett," she placed a heaping spoonful on his plate. And watched carefully while he took a bite. It tasted strongly of vinegar and the bacon. Everyone watched as Emmett raised his eyebrows and passed judgment. 

"You know, this is very like my mother's," Emmett nodded. "It's really good." 

"Yay! Success, Carla. Gimme some," Seth bid. Carla served Seth and Garrett a big spoonful and was about to do the same for Nasir.

"No, no. Nothing with pork for him," Emmett stopped her. 

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Nasir. Of course," Carla set the bowl down on the table nearest Emmett. 

"Please do not apologize," Nasir held up a hand. 

"It does make me think of your mom's, Emmy," Seth commented. 

"Alright, men, are you ready for the grand finalé?" Carla asked. 

"What is it?" Emmett asked. 

"Here it comes. Ready, Juan?" Carla called. In answer Juan emerged with a platter laden with food. 

"Majboos!" Nasir exclaimed as Juan placed the dish on the table. Browned pieces of boneless chicken breast and thigh lay atop a mound of rice that had been cooked in, and colored by, the chicken stock. Dates, raisins, almond slices, whole cashews, pine nuts and rings of onion littered the entire dish. 

"I see again what you mean, Nasir. That is most attractive," Garrett complimented. 

"Look at all the fruit," Seth pointed out. 

"This house was full of fruit before we got here," Carla quipped. "Oh, you mean the dates and raisins?" she asked while the men laughed. "These dates came from Whole Foods, but I figured as ingredients, it wouldn't matter." 

"You're so much fun, Carla," Seth expressed while Nasir helped himself to a piece of chicken with the large serving spoon provided. Rice and everything else came with it. 

"We typically just eat with our hands, but as we are among civilized company," Nasir cut a piece with his fork and took a bite. Everyone watched him. Nasir raised his eyebrows and nodded as he considered. If he knew more about the preparation, perhaps he could have helped them get the spices right. This one was a miss, but as it was, it was a near miss. It was still good and Nasir decided that, as only he would ever know, the effort was more important than the actual authenticity. "It is very good," he announced as he cut another piece and fed it to Emmett. 

"Mmm," Emmett chewed. "Yeah, that is good." 

"Gimme some. I want a thigh. I'm a thigh man," Seth stated as Nasir picked up the spoon to serve the others. 

"Yes you are," Garrett smiled. 

"Breast for you, Garrett?" Nasir knew his friend well. 

"I'm a thigh man myself, but I'll have a breast of the chicken, if you please," Garrett confirmed. Seth reached for his husband's hand and pulled it into his lap. Garrett gave his little husband's dark thigh an appreciative squeeze before pulling back his hand to continue eating. 

"I like this," Seth endorsed after his first bite. 

"Carla, everything is really great. We're gonna have such a great reception," Emmett took his partner's hand as he spoke to her. 

"I'm so glad, guys," Carla smiled with pride. "I can't wait to see it." 

"You two can wrap up and go whenever you're ready, Carla," Garrett instructed. 

"You don't want us to wait and clean up?" Carla asked. 

"We can clean up. There's so much food here, we'll never be able to eat it all anyway," Garrett gestured to the many plates before them. "We'll put it away when were done." 

"Okay," Carla nodded. "But we'll clean up the kitchen before we go," she headed back into the kitchen. There was little mess made and they were ready to go in less than fifteen minutes. 

"I'll see you out," Garrett rose when Carla, Juan and their cart emerged from the kitchen. 

"Night, gentlemen. We'll see you next at the rehearsal dinner, right?" Carla asked. 

"Right you are," Seth confirmed. 

"Thanks again, Carla," Emmett waved. 

"Have a good night, guys," Juan smiled. 

"Night, Juan," Emmett gave a nod. 

Garrett walked out to the entry hall and opened the left of the front doors. He subtly removed two fifties from his pocket. "Excellent job, both of you. Thank you," Garrett kissed first Carla on the cheek and then Juan. He stuck a bill in their pocket as he did so. This was not unexpected for them. It was certainly not the first time he had done this and would not be the last. 

"Thank you, Mr. Garrett," Carla was grateful. 

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Garrett," Juan smiled. 

"My pleasure," Garrett patted Juan on the back and shut the door behind them. He returned then promptly to the table. "What excellent examples of foods representing both your backgrounds," Garrett resumed his seat. 

"Yeah, you did a great job on this menu, Sweetie," Emmett agreed. 

"I like it all," Nasir agreed. 

"Except the potato salad," Emmett noted. 

"I like the potato salad for you and your family," Nasir stated. "Our family, I mean." 

"That's right, Babe. They're your family too," Emmett put his arm around Nasir and pulled him close. 

"Help me clean up, Emmy. You big, strong, hunky tops go relax and wait for us," Seth bid as he rose. 

"We can help, Sweetness," Garrett protested. 

"You can get yourself a martini and put your feet up," Seth commanded. 

"As you wish," Garrett stepped up to his husband and took hold of the back of Seth's head. He gave Seth a soft kiss on the top of his forehead right at his hairline. 

"Come here, Emira," Nasir took hold of Seth as quickly as Garrett let him go and kissed him just the same. 

"Hey, don't I get any kisses?" Emmett protested. 

"You can have so much more than just a kiss," Nasir pressed himself to Emmett, ran his hands down his partner's back to take two handfuls of Emmett's butt and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you," Emmett smiled. He crooked a finger at Garrett as Nasir stepped back. "Next." 

"All I can offer is a kiss. Am I required to grab your ass too?" Garrett asked as he walked over to Emmett. 

"Yes!" Seth found that very amusing. Garrett stepped up to Emmett, reached around to grab hold of the bigger man's glutes and leaned up to kiss Emmett on the lips. 

"Oh, that was nice, Garrett," Emmett gave his dimpled smile. 

"Come, Nasir, before I get into any more trouble," Garrett took hold of his best friend's arm and together they walked out into the living room. 

"If you're done molesting my husband, Mary," Seth teased. He picked up two platters and headed for his kitchen. 

"I just stood here. That was your idea!" Emmett defended himself. He picked up more plates and followed. Emmett knew where containers were stored and set about filling them with the left over food. 

"I know you're gonna miss him, Emmy, and you know we're here if you need us," Seth offered as he rinsed dishes and transferred them to the dishwasher. 

"I know that, Seth," Emmett assured. 

"This won't be any different than any of his other business trips. We'll do stuff together. Especially when Garrett goes to New York later in the week. Hey, let's have a sleepover!" Seth had a great idea. 

"Okay, we'll do that," Emmett smiled. He didn't know what he would do without Seth. 

Their men waited in the spacious living room. Nasir sat in a comfortable upholstered chair and Garrett sat nearby on a sofa. They sipped scotch and vodka. 

"We're agreed then. I'll text you when I get in and leave a key for you at the desk. You just move over whenever you're ready and we'll fly home together," Garrett summarized. 

"It will be fun, I think," Nasir nodded. "And we should try to have a dinner or something with Jasper while we are there. It would be nice to get to know him a little better. He seems nice and he is important to Edward." 

"I'll have Seth give him a call," Garrett stated. 

"Give who a call?" Seth asked as he and Emmett walked into the middle of the conversation. "Jasper?" 

"Of course you know who we were talking about," Garrett smiled. 

"I'm sure he would love to meet up with you guys," Seth seated himself in Nasir's lap. "We had a good time with him when we did dinner with him last month. Will you take him to Adour again?"

"That is one of my favorite restaurants in the city," Garrett commented. 

"I'd sit on your lap, Garrett, but I don't want to crush you," Emmett smiled. 

"I shouldn't like any broken bones," Garrett advised. 

"How about this?" Emmett sat on the sofa, kicked off his sandals, and then turned to stretch out on his back with his head in Garrett's lap. 

"That's just fine," Garrett let his hand rest on Emmett's massive chest. 

"So you two behave in New York. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Seth bid. 

"I don't think they'd do half the things you would do," Emmett quipped. 

"Har de har," Seth casually took Nasir's tumbler of scotch out of his hand and took a sip. And was immediately sorry. "Jesus Christ! This tastes like shit!" 

"What?" Emmett looked over. "His scotch?"

"It's an acquired taste," Nasir admitted. "Laphroaig is pretty smokey." 

"Smokey! It's like sucking on a cinder! It's really horrible. I can't believe I've never tasted it before now," Seth shook his head. "And I wish I hadn't." 

"My father likes it too, if you remember," Garrett pointed out. 

"Leaves more for them," Seth made a face. 

"They set the barrels on fire before they age the scotch in them," Nasir informed. 

"Sounds like a tragic accident to me. Wuh," Seth gave a shudder. 

Nasir took a gulp of his scotch and licked his lips with a satisfied sigh. "Kiss me," he inclined his head toward the smaller man on his lap. 

"Yuk. Get your scotchy lips away from me," Seth turned his head. Nasir set his tinkling tumbler down on the small table between his chair and the sofa. He then had two hands free to handle Seth. 

"I am going to miss you so much, Emira. Give me a little kiss," Nasir wrapped his arms around Seth tried to kiss him. He was mindful of what he knew of Seth's past and did not use his strength against Seth to try to force him. Nasir took care to make sure it felt like the game it was. 

"No! Emmy, your man is molesting me!" Seth cried as he squirmed in Nasir's lap and tried to hide his face. 

"You asked for it. I'm not a huge fan of that scotch either, but try to imagine how good it makes his cum taste," Emmett commented from his comfortable position on the sofa with his head in Seth's husband's lap. 

"That's why your breath always smells like that," Seth continued to hide his face. 

"Perhaps you should not wiggle your cute little butt in my lap so," Nasir warned. 

"Uh, oh," Seth held still. 

"Maybe I should molest Garrett while I'm over here," Emmett put a hand on Garrett's bare knee. "I wonder how easy it would be to get my hand up these shorts?"

"Find out and you'll lose that hand!" Seth warned. Nasir let go of Seth and just relaxed into the chair with the smaller man still on his lap. He picked up his scotch and drained the glass with another sigh. 

"You do not know what you are missing," Nasir smiled and swirled his now bare ice cubes in his glass. 

"I'll take Emmy's word for it," Seth assured. 

"Are you sure? There is plenty," Nasir teased. 

"Oh, no. Arab cock is all mine," Emmett stated. 

Seth snickered. "All of them, or any one in particular?" 

"Just the one you're rubbing your narrow little ass on," Emmett pointed. Seth then proceeded to do just that. 

"You don't mind if I make myself comfortable, do you, Nasir?" Seth very deliberately moved around in Nasir's lap. 

"Not at all," Nasir agreed. 

"Perhaps we should switch, Nasir," Garrett suggested. 

"Good idea," Nasir hooked an arm under Seth's knees and held him while he stood up from his chair. Emmett sat up to allow Garrett to get up. Garrett seated himself in the chair Nasir had just abandoned and Nasir gently placed Seth in his lap. Nasir then took Garrett's place on the sofa and Emmett laid his head in Nasir's lap with a smile. Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's hair and his other hand over the broad chest with far more appreciation than Garrett had. 

"Mmm. There we are," Garrett wrapped his arms around his husband. Seth settled back against Garrett with a comfort and ease that only his partner could elicit. Seth sat on Nasir and Edward and especially Emmett countless times, but while that was always nice, Seth was struck in this moment of how right Garrett felt in his very soul. Seth held the arms that held him and felt content, safe, loved and most importantly, at home. Garrett closed his eyes and rubbed his face into the back of Seth's head. He was certain that no human being in the history of the world had ever cherished another as much as he did Seth. 

Emmett looked up into his partner's eyes and found Nasir smiling down at him. Gentle fingers massaged his scalp and caressed his chest. Love poured out of every fiber of Nasir's being and Emmett felt and returned every bit of it. Love and longing were more than clear to Nasir in the crystal blue eyes. Nasir found it suddenly hard contemplate so many nights without Emmett by his side. This big, beautiful, gentle man was the source of Nasir's life and he felt New York would be a dark and airless place without him. 

Both couples sat in silence, content to just love each other for a few minutes. With great subtlety, Nasir glanced at his watch. Normal men would not have noticed. 

"What time is your flight, Nasir?" Seth asked. 

"Eleven forty," Nasir answered. 

"We should get going," Emmett sat up. All four men rose. Seth alone noticed that the unrestrained cock in Garrett's tennis shorts hung just a little heavier as it moved within. He put his arm around Emmett as he and Garrett walked their best friends to the door. 

"I love you, Emmy," Seth stopped and wrapped his arms around Emmett. "And I'm right upstairs." 

"I love you too, Seth. Thank you," Emmett held the small Native man to him. 

"Nasir, I'll see you at the St. Regis," Garrett gave the tall Arab a hug. "We'll see what kind of trouble we can get into." 

"I look forward to it, Garrett," Nasir smiled as he rubbed his best friend's back. 

"Uh, oh, Sweetie," Emmett spoke in a mock wary tone. 

"Please, they'll probably just find a fine cigar lounge," Seth dismissed. 

"I am not my father," Garrett protested. "Yet." 

"C'mere," Seth reached up and Emmett happily bent to kiss Seth on the lips. Both embracing pairs then switched. 

"I love you, Nasir," Seth reached for him. 

"I love you too, Sethy," Nasir held the little man just as Emmett had. 

"Emmett, as Seth said, we're right upstairs. Use your key and come and go as you need," Garrett hugged the bigger man. 

"Thanks, Garrett," Emmett closed his eyes and held Seth's husband tightly. "I'll try not to pester you guys too much." 

"You never pester," Garrett assured. Emmett and Nasir gave Garrett and Seth a kiss and then headed out the door. Nasir took Emmett's hand even before he reached for the elevator call button. Seth and Garrett waited in their doorway arm in arm for the elevator to arrive. Once it did both couples gave each other a wave before the lift closed Emmett and Nasir in. 

"I hope this job in New York isn't going to be a problem," Seth mused with furrowed brow. 

"How do you mean, Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he shut and locked their door. 

"I hope he isn't gone, like, all the time. That would be so hard on Emmy," Seth shook is head. He suddenly did not have a good feeling.

"Well, we will always be here to lend whatever support he may need when Nasir is gone," Garrett put his hands on Seth's shoulders. 

"You don't mind, Honey?" Seth looked up at his husband. 

"Seth," Garrett took very gentle hold of Seth's chin, "I accepted Emmett into my life because he was and is important to you. Now I love him like a brother. I will never mind." 

"Even if he comes and sleeps with us?" Seth tried very hard to keep the smile from his lips. 

Garrett took a deep breath. "There are some things, Seth, on which I will not budge," he was firm. "This is one of them," Garrett paused for dramatic effect. "Emmett can't have the middle." 

"Ha! Good. I need to be next to you," Seth wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"I need to be next to you," Garrett held his mate. 

"Say, I really like these shorts on you," Seth pulled back enough to grab his lover's cock through the thin material. "And I want this in my mouth now." 

"I could not help but notice your little leather shorts when I came home, Mr. Clearwater. You know what the smell of your nuts, after you've kept them cooped up in leather, does to me. What if I want you in my mouth?" Garrett countered. 

"I think I might have a solution that will solve both our desires at once," Seth enjoyed fondling his lover's growing manhood in his shorts. 

"Oh, you have?" Garrett played coy. 

"I'm very clever," Seth assured. 

"Yes, you very much are," Garrett smiled. "Exceptionally clever. Almost as clever as you are sexy." 

"Come in the bedroom with me and we'll talk about sexy," Seth turned toward the bedroom and pulled Garrett along by his dick. 

In the elevator, Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other as they rode down to the eight floor. The doors parted and Nasir led the way. He held Emmett's hand tightly as they walked down the hall and he admitted them into their home. 

"Can I take you to the airport?" Emmett asked as they walked in. 

"You do not need to do that, Habibi," Nasir closed their door behind them. "That is what the service is for." 

"I'd like to," Emmett protested. 

"I do not want you to put yourself out for me. Relax and know that I would much rather be by your side," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. He then stepped back and pulled his tee shirt off over his head. "Your shirt, I believe," he handed it to Emmett. 

"Oh, I believe it is," Emmett held it to his face and breathed int the scent of his lover. "Those are my shorts too." 

"No, they are not," Nasir looked down to make very sure. 

"For the sake of this discussion, they are," Emmett stated. 

"I had better give them back to you then," Nasir unbuttoned, unzipped, and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them naked, picked them up, and handed them to Emmett as well. 

"That's much better," Emmett ran took a step closer and while he held Nasir's clothes to his chest in one hand, cupped the heavy Arab stones with the other. His lover's sleeping snake lay over his wrist. "Fuck. When is your car coming?"

"It will be here any minute," Nasir answered. 

"Then get in there and get dressed before I knock you down and climb on top of you," Emmett turned Nasir toward the bedroom and gave him a gentle shove. Nasir just smiled as he was marched into the bedroom. Emmett followed along behind and brought the clothes Nasir had worn to his face to smell them again. 

"Hurry up and get fucking dressed," Emmett gabbed hold of his own expanding cock in his board shorts. 

"I am going!" Nasir snatched up his jeans and stepped into them. 

"Maybe I should ride with you. I could choke you with my dick all the way there," Emmett suggested. 

"I would not object to that," Nasir slipped his arms into his dress shirt and began to button it. 

"Or I could ride you all the way to the airport! How does that sound? Fuck me all the way there and cum in me right when we pull up!" Emmett had an even better idea. 

"Oh! I would love that! Why did you not think of that earlier? I only ordered myself a town car. I will expense it, but since it was just me," Nasir spread his hands. 

"Next time. Maybe I'll meet you at the airport when you get home. I'll be waiting in the back of the limo, lubed up and ready," Emmett suggested. 

"In that case, I will be home tomorrow," Nasir tucked his shirttail into his jeans and fastened them up. Emmett pulled Nasir's chirping cell from the shorts in his hand. 

"Bobby's here," Emmett informed. Nasir picked up and put on his suit jacket and stepped into the sandals he intended to wear. He was then ready and found that he did not want to move. Nasir made a resigned face and spread his arms. Emmett dropped the suddenly forgotten clothes in his hands and stepped into his partner's arms. 

"God, I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett took his lover in a crushing embrace. 

"As I love you, my Emmett," Nasir closed his eyes and tried to hold the stronger man just as tightly. 

"I am so proud of you," Emmett confessed. 

"Why do you say that?" Nasir asked. 

"You got this job and solved this problem all by yourself in the end," Emmett expressed. 

"I caused this problem all by myself," Nasir countered. He had very much blamed himself for every stress that had been brought on them both. 

"Nasi, you gave up your family, your job, even your country, everything you knew, all for me," Emmett was nearly brought to tears at that realization. 

"Emmett," Nasir pulled back to look into his partner's eyes, "do you not know, all those things are meaningless without you?"

Emmett just gave a nod as he got even more choked up and pulled Nasir to him again. 

"You are my habibi," Nasir whispered into Emmett's ear. 

"You're my habibi too," Emmett echoed. Both men just stood in silence for a long moment. They did not need any more words as they held each other. And they did not want to let each other go. It was Emmett who broke their embrace in the end. 

"Okay," Emmett rubbed Nasir's arms. "If you don't go now, I'll never let you go," he turned away to wipe the one tear that managed to escape from his eye and hoped that Nasir did not see him do it. He picked up Nasir's bag and followed his lover out of the bedroom. Nasir walked to the office and picked up his matching Louis Vuitton briefcase. He slung it over his shoulder as he walked back out to where Emmett waited in the living room. Emmett was immediately struck by the vision of the incredibly handsome and confident man in his snug jeans, his broad shoulders made even more so by his suit jacket. A vision that was all his. Or damn well better be. 

"You look so fucking sexy like that," Emmett shook his head as Nasir walked back to him. "Everyone in Manhattan is going to hit on you." 

"Are there other men? I do not even see them," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's bare bicep. 

"You just tell them all you got a big teddy bear at home who knows how to be a grizzly when he needs to be," Emmett stressed. 

"Emmett," Nasir raised his hand to his lover's face. "That is the last thing you need ever worry about. I love my big, sexy, teddy bear man." 

"I know you do. I do trust you, Nasi. I just want everyone to know that you're mine," Emmett expressed. 

"Anyone who does not know will learn it from me. You are my life, Emmett McCarty," Nasir stepped closer and gave Emmett another gentle kiss on his lips. 

"You're mine too, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," Emmett smiled. He loved saying his partner's full name. He leaned forward and gave Nasir a soft kiss like the one he had just received. Emmett then turned and headed for the door. He took Nasir's hand in the corridor as they walked to the elevator and rode down to ground level. 

"I so wish you were coming with me," Nasir expressed as they walked out into the lobby. 

"I know, Babe. I don't want you to worry about me. This should be fun and exciting for you. Call me every morning before you go in. I don't care what time it is," Emmett shook his head. "And every night before you go to bed." 

"All alone and wishing to be beside you," Nasir stated as they emerged onto the front steps into the humid Seattle summer night. 

"Me too, Nasi, me too," Emmett agreed. 

"Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," Bobby greeted with a smile at the open trunk of the Lincoln Town Car. 

"Hi, Bobby," Emmett walked up and handed the driver Nasir's Louis Vuitton suitcase. 

"Not going this time, Mr. McCarty?" Bobby asked as he stowed the bag and shut the trunk. 

"Can't get the time off, Bobby, or I sure as shit would be," Emmett stated. Nasir stood by the open rear passenger door. The normally confident man was suddenly lost. Emmett saw the look on his face and immediately took Nasir in his arms again. 

"After all we have been through, I am loathe to be parted from you," Nasir confessed. 

"You can never be parted from my thoughts or my heart," Emmett assured. 

"I will be back just as soon as I possibly can," Nasir pressed his face into Emmett's neck. 

"I know that, Babe. I love you, Nasi," Emmett expressed. 

"I love you, Emmett," Nasir could not say it enough. He held fast to his big, strong partner, determined that it would have to be Emmett who let go of him. Bobby stood quietly by and waited until Emmett finally did so. 

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you get in. I don't care what time it is," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. 

"I will," Nasir agreed and at last seated himself in the back of the car. 

"I got it, Bobby," Emmett shut the rear door. 

"Yes, sir," the driver headed for the wheel. Emmett placed his hand flat on the window of Nasir's door and Nasir was quick to do the same on his side of the glass. They both held their hands flat together, separated only by the glass, until Bobby started the car and pulled away. Emmett stood and watched the car take his partner away. Before this night was over Nasir would be on the other side of the continent. Emmett waited until the town car was out of sight before he turned and headed back into their building. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

The calls when Nasir was in the limo on his way into Manhattan, and every morning when Nasir was on the way to work, came very early Pacific time and woke Emmett up, but he didn't care. It was completely worth it to hear his partner's voice. Emmett slept holding Nasir's pillow to him. It gave him great comfort to breathe in the scent of his absent partner, just as it always had when Nasir was away. Every night, Nasir called as soon as he got into bed. The bedtime calls came in between eight and nine in Seattle and if Emmett was not already in the bedroom, he walked in and laid down straight away. He knew Nasir was in bed in New York and laying in their bed made him feel closer. 

Wednesday evening Emmett was in the office, paying a bill on line, when the call came. His cell was right next to him and he snatched it up. Emmett answered even as he rose from his desk chair and walked out of the office. Emmett was in for the night and wore only his cut off fleece shorts. "Hi, Babe!" the smile on his face was more than evident in his voice. 

"Hello, Habibi," Nasir greeted warmly. 

"How was your day?" Emmett asked as the walked through the house. 

"Very busy. It seems my meetings will never end. Still, it is nice to meet everyone in the organization and get my feet wet," Nasir looked on the bright side. 

"I'm glad, Nasi. Any interesting people?" Emmett laid down on their bed. 

"You know, fewer than I would have hoped. I met my new permanent assistant today," Nasir stretched out in the king bed in his Grand Room at the Loews Regency Hotel on Park Avenue in Manhattan. All the lights were off, but the room was not dark from the picture window overlooking 61st Street below. Nasir was naked alone in the big bed and covered only to his chest by the sheet and thin blanket. 

"What's she like?" Emmett asked as he placed his free hand behind his head. 

"He is very cute," Nasir teased. 

"Oh, a he," Emmett could not help but notice. 

"His name is Joel. He is twenty two and circumcised," Nasir stated. 

"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Though I confess this to be an assumption on my part," Nasir continued. 

"His age, or the fact that he's circumcised?" Emmett attempted to clarify. 

Nasir laughed. "The probable fact that he is circumcised. He is a Jew. I like him and he seems to like me. If we can get along, there is hope for the world," Nasir concluded. 

"I see," Emmett was only slightly relieved. 

"We had a bit of an awkward moment this afternoon. We were out at his desk looking at my schedule when my boss' assistant walked by. She is a particularly buxom blonde who wears very high heels and very short skirts, and Joel said to me, 'oh, look at that,' and he said it with such awe, even in a hushed tone," Nasir relayed. "I did not know what he was talking about at first and stupidly asked, 'what?' You should have seen the look on his face. He looked at me and said, 'oh'."

"He got it, did he?" Emmett understood. 

"He very much did," Nasir confirmed. "Joel took it completely in stride. He asked me if I had a special guy at home and I showed him my wedding ring, or what will be my wedding ring when I switch it to my right hand when we get married. And I showed him the picture of you that I put on my desk." 

"You have a picture of me on your desk?" Emmett was touched. 

"Of course I do. My boss has a picture of his family on his desk," Nasir was conscious of the equality. "Why should I not have one of my family on mine?"

"What picture is it?" Emmett asked. 

"You will have to come to my office and see," Nasir teased. 

"You know I want to," Emmett stressed. 

"I miss you, Habibi. I dislike being away from you," Nasir confessed. 

"Me too," Emmett agreed. 

"It is the worst at night, when I get into bed. Your absence is most acute then. Like right now," Nasir reached over to the empty side of the bed where Emmett should have been. 

"That's exactly how I feel, Nasi. I hold your pillow. I even brought my tee shirt that you wore into bed with me. It smells like you," Emmett revealed. 

"Did you notice the tank top you wore to Edward's house is missing?" Nasir asked. 

"It is?" Emmett assumed it to be in the hamper waiting on him to do the laundry. 

"It came to New York in your place," Nasir turned his head to smile at where Emmett's tank top lay over the pillow beside him. He ran a hand over it longingly. "Though it is a very poor substitute for you." 

"That's so sweet, Baby," Emmett was touched. "You'll be home with me soon enough and you can have the real thing." 

"I want the real thing. I am going to kiss every square inch of you," Nasir promised. 

"I am going to kiss every square inch of you," Emmett countered. 

"When I am done with you, if you wish," Nasir allowed. 

"More like just as soon as you clear the door," Emmett corrected. 

"No," Nasir disagreed. "I will have my way. I am the top." 

"I've held you down before. I can, and I will, do it again," Emmett threatened. 

"I will fight you this time," Nasir made his own threat. 

"You can try," Emmett gave a sigh. 

Nasir chuckled. "I love you and I miss you. I want so to make love to you. That is what we should have done before I left. I regret that we did not." 

"You know how I like to welcome you home," Emmett smiled. 

"Oh, yes! I do remember. I will be on the next flight!" Nasir enthused. 

"Then you'd miss Garrett," Emmett reminded. 

"Yes. He arrives tomorrow. I hope I will be able to have dinner with him," Nasir expressed. 

"Why wouldn't you?" Emmett asked. 

"Different executives keep making plans for me. They know I am alone here and want me to interact with this one and that one. I have not had a lunch or dinner not planned for me yet," Nasir informed. "I told Joel not to allow anyone to schedule anything for me Friday night." 

"Right. You guys are having dinner with Jasper," Emmett knew. "That'll be nice, Babe. I'm glad you can get to know him too. He's a really good guy." 

"The look on Edward's face when he speaks of him is proof enough of that," Nasir agreed. 

"I'm having a sleep over with Seth Friday night. We're gonna eat ice cream and watch To Wong Foo or Priscilla or some such thing," Emmett revealed. 

"Are you going to sleep with another man again, Habibi?" Nasir asked. 

"Not my first choice, as you well know. And I do believe you will be doing the same thing, sir," Emmett turned the tables. 

"Not the same thing at all," Nasir protested. "We will not have any ice cream." 

"Oh, I see. Yes, that's completely different," Emmett spoke with amused sarcasm. 

"You know, I think it will be strange for me," Nasir confessed. "You are the only man I have ever slept beside in my whole life." 

"Really?" Emmett found that very special and his voice betrayed it. 

"I am having second thoughts now," Nasir admitted. 

"It's a king bed, isn't it? Just stick to your side and you'll be fine," Emmett instructed. 

"I hope so. I don't want to wake up on top of Garrett. That would be very embarrassing for us both," Nasir gave voice to his fear. 

"Just wear something to bed, please," Emmett requested. 

"Of course we will. I will sleep naked beside no man but mine," Nasir stated firmly. 

"Good," Emmett was glad to hear it. 

"And I hope you do the same," Nasir expressed. 

"Oh, no. I stick my dick right up Seth's ass," Emmett teased. 

"In that case, I am leaving for the airport right now. Please let Garrett know I will not be here to move from my hotel to his," Nasir played. 

"Are you at the Loews Regency again?" Emmett asked. "When are you gonna go check out the penthouse?"

"Oh. I have been so busy, I have not even thought about it. It was very nice of my father to have the deed transferred to me in anticipation of my marriage well before hand," Nasir spoke with sarcasm. "Once Kasim picked the Palm Beach estate, and then we knew I would get the New York apartment, father had both properties transferred to us at the same time. I have actually never even set foot in it. I am not even sure where it is. Here on Park Avenue someplace, I think. I will have to arrange to get the key." 

"Aren't you curious?" Emmett asked.

"I am now. Just finding the time will be the challenge," Nasir expressed. "Maybe Garrett and I can go early Saturday morning before we fly back." 

"You'll have to be good boys and get to bed early. No partying all night with Jasper," Emmett cautioned. 

"We will make every effort to keep the alcohol, drugs and sex to a minimum," Nasir assured. 

"Yeah, as long as you don't overdo it," Emmett agreed with a chuckle. 

"Anyway, I do not know if Jasper is a bottom or not," Nasir continued. 

"He's a bottom alright," Emmett confirmed. 

"Well then, I make no promises," Nasir teased further. 

"Oh, you wouldn't bottom for Jasper?" Emmett asked. 

"No. That is only for you," Nasir stated. 

"I see," Emmett nodded to himself. "Your ass is all mine, but your dick isn't?" 

"It is fun to tease, but you know that all of me is yours, only yours," Nasir clarified. 

"I know that, Babe," Emmett admitted. 

"Forever," Nasir added. 

"Me too," Emmett agreed. 

"I love you," Nasir said simply. 

"I love you too, Nasi. You want me to hang on with you while you fall asleep?" Emmett asked. 

"I like that," Nasir confessed. 

"I do too. I'm right there with you, Baby. Feel my arms around you. Go to sleep now and know that I will hold you and love you for the rest of my life," Emmett spoke softly. Thousands of miles away Nasir pulled the pillow with Emmett's tank top on it to him. He laid his face on Emmett's tank with the phone between and closed his eyes. Emmett closed his eyes and waited and listened as the minutes passed. He knew the sound of his partner when Nasir finally fell asleep. 

"I love you, Nasi, with all my heart and soul. And I always will," Emmett whispered to his sleeping lover. "I miss you so much. Good night, Babe." 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Thursday passed much as usual for Emmett. He was awakened by his cell when Nasir was heading down to work. Emmett had a raging hard on and the sound of his missed lover's voice did not help. Reaching for the phone caused him to roll over and hump it into the mattress, which felt good and frustrating at the same time. 

"I am off to work now," Nasir walked out of his hotel room. He wore a dark gray suit and carried his briefcase over his shoulder. 

"Mmm. What's on your agenda today?" Emmett asked slowly. 

"You are so sexy when you are sleepy," Nasir smiled. 

"I am?" Emmett found that very sweet. 

"You have that sweet little grin and droopy eyes. It makes me want to kiss you all over your face," Nasir expressed. He arrived at the elevators and pressed the call button. 

"I wish you were here right now. I would love that," Emmett sighed. 

"I would too," Nasir agreed. 

Emmett stretched out on his back and his erection tented the sheet. "God, I'm so hard right now, Nasi," he kicked the sheet away and took hold of himself. 

"You are?" Nasir was nearly breathless at the image that invoked in his mind's eye. The elevator doors parted and two professionally dressed women who looked to be about forty stood within. 

"Morning," Nasir gave them a quick and polite nod as he joined them. The women made no attempt to hide their appraising looks at the tall and darkly exotic, exceptionally handsome man. 

"I'm so hard. I need you," Emmett spoke in a throaty voice into his cell and Nasir's ear. He squeezed the big prick in his hand. 

"If only I could tell you what I would like to do about that right now," Nasir spoke carefully. 

The women smiled at each other. "He's talking to his wife," one said to the other. They had both seen the ring on his left hand. Nasir looked at them, but gave them not another thought. His mind was in the bed he shared with the love of his life. And his big, hard cock. 

"I know you're not alone. I wish you were," Emmett expressed. "I'm gonna stroke it a little. I can't help it. I need to," Emmett gave himself a slow stroke. "Umm. My foreskin is rolling up on my head. It feels so good," he relayed and did it again. 

In the elevator Nasir moved his briefcase in front of himself. His rapidly growing erection would be more than obvious in his dress pants. The women beside him shared a knowing smirk and a nod. 

"If you were here, I would rub in on your face, your lips," Emmett imagined. 

"I would do more than that," Nasir felt his forehead begin to perspire. 

"You would want to, but I wouldn't let you. Not yet," Emmett continued to jack himself. "I just want to rub myself on your face right now. On the hair on your upper lip."

Nasir closed his eyes and swallowed with effort. His own hard on throbbed in his pants. Just then the elevator arrived in the lobby and the doors parted. Nasir motioned for the women to go ahead of him. They both did so while attempting to see around the briefcase that shielded him. 

"Habibi, you are killing me," Nasir hoarsely whispered into his phone. 

"It's killing me too," Emmett felt the wetness get caught up in his foreskin. "I'm leaking." 

"Allah!" Nasir walked with difficulty through the lobby. "I want to suck you so badly right now," he spoke as quietly as he could. 

"I would let you suck me," Emmett maintained his slow, deliberate stroke. "After I smeared my precum across your lips with the head of my dick." 

"It is my hand that strokes you now, my big, beautiful Emmett. Feel my tongue on your balls. Feel it run up that big, wonderful cock. Feel my lips around your head," Nasir walked to the quietest part of the spacious lobby he could find. 

"I want that. It would feel so good right now," Emmett spread his legs wider apart as he masturbated on the phone. 

"Go faster. I want your cum," Nasir whispered. "I want you to come in my throat." 

"No, I can't," Emmett protested. 

"Yes. I want it," Nasir urged. He took a deep breath and noticed outside the windows that his car was waiting. Nasir headed for the wood and brass revolving door that led outside.

"You can have it. You can have all of it. I want to save it for you," Emmett explained. He stopped stroking himself and just held his wet, throbbing post. "I'll drown you before you fuck me." 

"You make me so crazy, Habibi," Nasir passed through the revolving door and walked over to his waiting town car. 

"Morning, Mr. al Qasimi," the driver greeted with a smile. 

"Morning," Nasir mumbled as he seated himself in the backseat of the big car. The driver closed his rear door and proceeded around the car. 

"How am I to concentrate on my work today? I have meetings all day and all I will think about is you. Your beautiful, naked body and big, hard cock," Nasir spoke quickly before the driver took the wheel. 

"I'm sorry, Babe," Emmett reached down to cup and gently massage his swollen stones.

"No! Do not ever be sorry. Know that every ounce of my desire and my heart are in our bed with you, even while my body and mind are many miles away," Nasir expressed. Now that he was safely in the backseat of the moving car, Nasir was able to grope his straining erection in his pants. He closed his eyes. "Mmm." 

"Did I make you hard, Baby?" Emmett knew full well that he had.

"Painfully," Nasir confirmed. 

"Where are you? Are you in the car?" Emmett asked further. 

"Yes. I will be at the office in just a minute," Nasir stated. It was in fact a very short ride to Loews Corporation headquarters. The town car whisked him down the valley between the tall buildings that was Park Avenue, only one block to 60th Street, and one long block over to Madison Avenue. 

"I wish I was there in the car with you. I would crawl between your legs and spend about an hour just licking your sweet cock," Emmett smiled at the soft whimper he heard come through the phone. "Then I would swallow you down and not come up for air until I drank every drop of love juice you could feed me." 

"Habibi, I am pulling up to the office now," Nasir swallowed hard again. "I have to hang up now." 

"I'm gonna go back to sleep and dream about what I want to do to you," Emmett smiled. 

"I will have a very difficult time today thinking of anything else. I love you, my Emmett," Nasir looked up at his driver as the man opened the rear door beside him. "I will talk to you tonight. Bye." 

"I love you too, Nasi. Bye, Babe," Emmett moved the phone away from his face and ended the call. He rolled onto his side and pulled his lover's pillow to him again. Emmett gave a great sigh and snuggled into the pillow that smelled of his partner.


	3. Dickslap

Chapter 3: Dickslap

Garrett Thompson sat comfortably in the grand and elegant lobby of the St. Regis hotel in Manhattan. The tall, gilded, coffered vast room of white, gold veined French marble with frescoed ceilings and immense Austrian crystal chandeliers could rival any in Versailles. Garrett wore snug jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, and thumbed through the Arts & Leisure section of the New York Times from his position, where he could see both giant, revolving, bronze doors. He smiled when he caught sight of his best friend as the man came through the doors from outside in a dark, silk suit and briefcase over his shoulder. The look on Nasir's face made it plain that he was impressed. Garrett set his paper aside and rose from the big upholstered arm chair. 

"Garrett," Nasir smiled as he saw his best friend walk toward him. 

"Nasir, good to see you," Garrett walked up to the taller man and embraced him. Nasir kissed Garrett on the side of his mouth.

"You are a most welcome sight to my eyes, my friend," Nasir gripped Garrett's shoulders. 

"We all miss you. And this one is from Emmett," Garrett hugged Nasir again. "He gave very specific instructions," Garrett confessed, "but I'm not going to play with your butt." 

"Ha!" Nasir laughed.

"At least not here in the lobby," Garrett amended. He stepped back from Nasir again and noticed the uniformed bellman approach them with Nasir's bag. "Let's get up to the suite. We're on the sixteenth floor with an excellent view of Fifth Avenue," Garrett led the way. Nasir and his bellman followed. 

"Here is your key," Garrett produced a key card from his pocket. "I took the liberty of arranging a racquetball court for us." 

"You did! I would love to play. Where is it?" Nasir asked as they walked up to the elevators. 

"One floor below us," Garrett answered. 

"The fitness center in this hotel even has racquetball courts?" Nasir was impressed. They walked onto a lift and the bellman followed. 

"All two of them and I reserved one for us," Garrett looked at his watch and touched the button for their floor. "We have it for the better part of another hour."

"This is a nicer hotel than the one I work for. This is in league with Claridge's," Nasir observed. 

"And now you know why I stay here," Garrett smiled. 

"I did not bring my racquet, though," Nasir realized. 

"Emmett sent me with more than a hug. I have your racquet as well," Garrett informed. 

"Garrett, you think of everything," Nasir put his arm around the shorter man. The lift arrived at their floor and they emerged into the plushly carpeted corridor. A man who had been alerted to their arrival by the ever observant front desk, approached them. He was dressed exceptionally formally in black tails and white gloves. 

"Mr. Thompson," the man gave a nod. "You must be Mr. al Qasimi. I'm Carlton, your butler. Welcome to the St. Regis, sir. Your first time with us?"

"It is," Nasir confirmed as they followed toward their room. 

"We very much hope it won't be your last. Anything at all I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, you have only to let me know," Carlton smiled. He used his master key card to open the door to their suite and stepped aside. The door opened onto an inner hall that led left to a dressing area, master bath and bedroom, and straight on toward a bar area, second full bath, and then beyond to the spacious living room. The walls were covered with a thinly striped wallpaper of the palest yellow. The furniture was all a very French with gold damask upholstery on white wood. While Nasir marveled at their accommodations, Garrett tipped the bellman. 

"Shall I unpack for Mr. al Qasimi?" Carlton asked Garrett, as Nasir had disappeared around the corner into the living room. 

"Please do, Carlton," Garrett smiled. He pulled two hundred dollar bills from his pocket and pressed them into the butler's gloved hand. "I notice that Laphroaig scotch is not on the room service menu, but I know they have it downstairs in King Cole. I would be most grateful it you could find a way to spirit a bottle up here." 

"Leave the matter to me, Mr. Thompson, and rest assured. Ten year or fifteen?" Carlton asked. 

"The older the better," Garrett patted the man's shoulder. 

"Garrett, the living room has big windows on two sides!" Nasir returned from his exploration. "We have a view all around." 

"Yes, I did notice that," Garret smiled. 

"Oh, I want my gym clothes," Nasir stepped up to his open suitcase on the stand in the dressing room. He pulled out shoes, socks, jock, shorts and tank top and headed into the bedroom. A walk in closet opened onto the dressing area as did the bathroom, bedroom and the rest of the suite. Garrett followed into the bedroom, where his identical gym attire was already laid out on the bed and closed the door behind him. They made quick work of changing together and emerged to find Carlton was nearly done hanging up Nasir's clothes and placing folded things and underwear in drawers. 

"Where are our racquets?" Nasir asked. 

"Just here in the closet," Garrett walked in to fetch them and their ball. 

"Thank you, Carlton," Nasir pressed another large bill into the man's hand. 

"A pleasure, sir. Enjoy the fitness center," Carlton smiled. 

"I am sure we will," Nasir took his racquet from Garrett and followed him out.

Nasir and Garrett both always relished their time together hitting the little ball as hard as they could and working up a sweat. They had only forty minutes before their time was up, but they made the most of it. 

"Should we take a steam, or jump in the pool?" Garrett asked. 

"I think I would just like to take a shower and relax," Nasir answered. "It has been quite a week already. It was not easy to avoid having a dinner planned for me tonight. Oh! I got my green card today!" 

"Did you? That's wonderful," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's shoulder as they walked. "Official at last. I would very much like to see it. I've never seen a green card."

"I would be most pleased to show it to you. It is my most prized possession," Nasir confessed. 

When they returned to their suite all was quiet and the butler gone. The clothes Nasir left in a heap on the bed and floor were missing with a note that the shirt and undergarments had been sent to launder, the suit to be pressed, and all would be back by five the next morning. They stripped naked together in the dressing room. 

"A shower will feel very good right now," Nasir commented. 

"That it will," Garrett pulled out a laundry bag. "Throw our clothes in this. We'll send them out too," he walked into the master bathroom and picked up the house phone. 

"This is Carlton, your butler. How may I serve the Thompson party?" he answered in the proscribed manner. 

"Carlton, we have another bag of clothes to send out. We're going to jump in the shower now so just come in and take it, please." 

"Right away, sir," Carlton answered. 

"Thank you," Garrett bid and hung up. 

"I'll just leave this by the door," Nasir heard Garrett on the phone. 

"Good idea," Garrett agreed. The bathroom had a clear glass enclosed shower stall, a tub, toilet and bidet closet, and two sinks set in a huge, dark marble vanity. Garrett reached into the shower stall to turn on the water. Nasir dropped the bag of sweat soaked gym clothes just inside the room door and walked down the hall to the second full bath that was, in fact, identical to the first. On his way Nasir had to pass the bar, on which he could not help but notice was a bottle of fifteen year Laphroaig and a bucket of ice. 

"Oh," Nasir's eyes lit up at the sight. He knew who he had to thank for this, and found that he could not walk by. Nasir filled a tumbler with ice cubes and poured a healthy glass. He carried the glass into the living room while gently swirling the ice to cool the fiery and smokey scotch. Nasir realized that he just stood around the corner in the living room stark naked when he heard the front door open. Of course it was their butler who just snatched up the bag of clothes and shut the door behind him again. Carlton could not see into the living room from the door, and just assumed both men were in the master bath shower. 

Nasir swirled his tinkling ice one more time and took a sip. "Ah," he sighed and headed for the second bathroom. Nasir turned on the water and took a big gulp of his scotch before he climbed in. He never even noticed that Carlton set out his toiletries in the master bath. It was an easy assumption to make in a suite with one bed shared by two people. 

When Garrett was done with his shower, he could have spent the usual time drying his thick, rich, long hair, but decided to let it just hang wet and air dry. He did dry his body and wrapped the towel around himself as he walked out of the bathroom. On the table before the picture window in the living room that looked out toward Fifth Avenue, Garrett found the room service directory. He picked it up and began to flip through it as he headed for the second bathroom. Nasir had not bothered to close the bathroom door. He was still in the clear glass shower and Garrett found him massaging his soapy erection with both hands. 

"Would you like some help with that?" Garrett asked with a smirk. 

"Would I ever," Nasir's frustration was plain. 

"I'm going to tell Emmett I found you stroking yourself," Garrett leaned against the marble vanity opposite the shower and returned his attention to the room service menus. 

"I cannot help it, Garrett!" Nasir protested. "You should have heard what he did to me on the way to work this morning. I nearly came in my pants just as my car pulled up to my building." 

Garrett just chuckled to himself as he read further. After a moment he looked up and saw that Nasir had moved one hand to massage his soapy balls while he continued a slow stroke. "Would you like some privacy to finish that?"

"I do not need privacy from you," Nasir declined. "But Emmett said he wanted to save it for me. I should do the same," he let go of himself and turned into the stream to rinse. 

"Would we like to have a quiet evening in? We can order room service and just put our feet up," Garrett suggested. 

"That sounds wonderful to me, Garrett," Nasir agreed. "Every day lunch and dinner someplace with groups of people. I want to just get ready for bed and lounge," he shut off the water and opened the shower door. 

"It's a plan, then. It's a school night for both of us and we will have a nice evening out with Jasper tomorrow," Garrett spoke as Nasir reached for a towel to dry himself. "Oh, I hope Seth put Jasper's number in my phone." 

"Emmett said that Jasper asked for both of our numbers and that he emailed them to him," Nasir dried himself off still in the shower enclosure. "I am so looking forward to spending an evening with him. He seems very nice and everyone speaks of him so highly." 

"I am sure you will like him too. He is an attractive, sweet and genuine man, it seems to me. Easy to see why Edward loves him," Garrett assessed. "Though, hard to imagine how he could be single." 

"Anyone who did not know Edward and his love of Jasper, could easily say the same thing about him," Nasir pointed out. 

"True," Garrett agreed with a nod. 

"Should we try to find out?" Nasir asked as he finally stepped out of the shower. 

"I think we very much should not. Jasper can share whatever makes him comfortable, but I think we should refrain from asking probing questions," Garrett stated. "Let's leave the interrogations to my expert husband." 

"If only Sethy was here. There is nothing we could not learn," Nasir dropped is towel on the floor. 

"If only they were both here. Then someone could help you take care of that," Garrett pointed to Nasir's heavily hanging cock that had softened to half mast and no further. 

"As you are the only one here, it falls to you, my friend," Nasir put his hand on Garrett's bare shoulder. Garrett laughed, until Nasir pulled Garrett's towel from about his waist. Both men stood together naked and Nasir made a great show of throwing Garrett's towel on the floor beside his own. 

"There. We said we would leave our towels on the floor and now we have," Nasir smiled. He turned and Garrett followed him out of the bathroom and down the hall toward the dressing room and bedroom. Nasir walked into the closet and looked around. "I packed a pair of Emmett's boxers to wear to bed with you, but now I do not know where they are." 

"Look in those drawers there," Garrett pointed. "And pull me out a pair too, please. I've been reading through the menus. What say we get a bunch of nibbles?"

"That would be fine. What did you have in mind?" Nasir bent to pull on the boxers he brought with him and then looked in Garrett's drawer. 

"I was going to suggest we start with a dozen oysters on the half shell, though, in your condition, that might not be wise," Garrett mused. Nasir, with Garrett's boxers in hand, dropped to his knees in front of his naked best friend. 

"Whatever are you doing?" Garrett looked down on the kneeling Arab. 

Nasir looked up at the standing man. "Garrett, feed me oysters at your own peril," he held open Garrett's boxers for him. 

"Which is why I have changed my mind. Thank you," Garrett stepped into his boxers and Nasir pulled them up his legs to his hips. 

"There," Nasir patted Garrett's no longer bare butt and rose to his feet. "What else is on the menu?"

"How about tuna tartar and the crispy fried calamari?" Garrett followed Nasir back out toward the living room. 

"Sounds delicious," Nasir paused in the second bathroom to retrieve his still half full glass of scotch, that he promptly drained. "Thank you for this, Garrett." 

"My pleasure. There is also beer in the small fridge in the cabinet under the counter there," Garrett pointed. 

"Right now all I want is more scotch," Nasir returned to the bar. "Can I make you a martini?" 

"Oh, please do. The Kettle One is in the freezer. And make it a little dirty. You'll find the olives there in the fridge," Garrett directed. "Then how do prawn beignets with tamarind chutney and chicken satay with crushed roasted cashews and sesame seed sauce sound?" 

"You are making my mouth water is how it all sounds," Nasir poured their drinks. 

"Then perhaps we could split a lobster club," Garrett finished his selections. 

"Get on the phone right now," Nasir handed Garrett his martini. 

"All right, I shall," Garrett gladly accepted his cocktail and took a sip as he headed into the living room. Nasir poured a second healthy scotch and joined Garrett in the spacious and comfortable living room. He took a sip and seated himself in an arm chair near where Garrett sat on the sofa. 

"There," Garrett hung up the phone, "our order is in. Now," he took another sip of his martini, "tell me all about your new job." 

"I wish I could do my job. I will get to that point, but so far all it feels like I have have been doing is networking," Nasir complained. 

"That can seem never ending, but every bit of it is important," Garrett pointed out. "These are fellow executives with whom you want to have good working relationships. Particularly the higher ups." 

"That is true," Nasir agreed. 

"In this you have the advantage. My higher ups are in Cincinnati. Yours are in the same building," Garrett observed. 

"It is easier for you to avoid them and get some work done," Nasir countered. 

"To a degree, I suppose. Out of sight can mean out of mind though, and you don't want that," Garrett advised. 

"You are right, Garrett. I will have to adjust my thinking. I always did everything I could to avoid my bosses when they were my brother and father," Nasir thought back. "Neither Troy, that's my boss, the executive vice-president, or Mr. Tisch, the President, shout at me. Or at anyone for that matter." 

"It will be a new experience for you," Garrett smiled. 

"Very," Nasir agreed. "Garrett, the really new and wonderful part is that I can tell people that I am gay. I do not have to hide!"

"Welcome to my world," Garrett raised his glass. 

"It is a beautiful world," Nasir spoke with wonder. "My assistant is a nice kid and straight. He spoke to me frankly of the girlfriend who broke up with him and asked me about Emmett. I have a picture of Emmett on my desk! If I put a picture of Emmett on my desk at the offices in Dubai, I would put my life at risk. Here they ask me his name and what is he like and comment on how handsome he is. Garrett, they asked me if I wanted to put him on my medical plan! Can you imagine that?" 

"Seth is on my plan, Nasir, so I can imagine it, yes," Garrett answered with amusement. Sometimes it was easy to forget that his best friend was from a very different world. 

"He is?" Nasir asked. "I did not know that." 

"It never occurred to me that it was worth mentioning," Garrett admitted. "I should have known that was something that would be beyond your experience. I'm sorry about that." 

"Please do not be sorry," Nasir shook his head. "It is just one more reason that I love America." 

"It is far better here, my friend, but America still has a long way to go. Fortunately, until we can get married in the eyes of the law, progressive companies, like the ones we work for, offer domestic partner benefits," Garrett stated. 

"Yes," Nasir nodded. "That is what they called it."

"Did you put Emmett on your plan?" Garrett asked. 

"I have the paperwork in my briefcase. Emmett and I will sit down with it when I get home and see which makes the most sense, for him to keep his own or come on mine," Nasir outlined. 

"That would be my advice. If both partners are working, often it makes the most sense for each to keep his own. Sometimes one company's plans are just better than another. Such was the case for us. It was much better for Seth to come on my plan than keep his own. It often comes down to buying power. The bank is a much bigger institution than the Seattle Gay News," Garrett explained. 

"Ah," Nasir nodded. "This medical business is all new to me. In my country every citizen is given whatever medical care he might need. It is just taken care of by the Emir." 

"In your old country," Garrett corrected. 

"Yes, Allah! I mean, my old country. This is my country now," Nasir stated firmly. 

"Exactly," Garrett tipped his glass toward Nasir. 

A sharp rap, so as to be heard throughout the suite, came at the door. 

"There's dinner. Should we put on shirts or robes or something?" Garrett asked as they both rose. 

"Why should we bother to do that?" Nasir countered. Garrett could find no reason and gave a shrug as they walked to the door. 

In the corridor waited their butler with the room service boy and his cart laden with dishes. 

"Good evening, Mr. Thompson, Mr. al Qasimi," Carlton greeted. "Your dinner is here. Shall I serve in the living room?"

"Please do," Garrett stepped aside to allow them to pass. "Just set everything out. We'll nibble from everything at once."

"As you wish, sir," Carlton smiled and followed the cart through the suite. Nasir disappeared into the bedroom to get cash to tip them and Garrett set about refreshing their drinks. In only a minute their food was attractively arranged on the far table by the window overlooking Fifth Avenue. 

"There we are, gentlemen," Carlton paused while the room service boy headed for the door with his cart. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," Nasir stated as he tipped the room service boy. "Thank you," he pressed money into Carlton's gloved hand as well. 

"Please just ring when you are finished with dinner and we'll clear it away promptly," Carlton paused to smile at them both and then followed the cart out. 

"Doesn't everything look delicious?" Garrett walked over to the table. 

"I am starving," Nasir agreed. 

"Should we put on the television? Is there anything worth watching on Thursdays, I wonder," Garrett mused as they both sat down and placed linen napkins on their laps.

"Emmett likes to record that vampire show. He and Edward both say they feel an affinity to the vampire brothers," Nasir picked up a fork and first tried the tuna. 

"What an odd thing to say," Garrett started with the prawns. "I think Seth likes that show too. He likes the boy that turns into a wolf or something. Whatever are we to do with them?"

"I can think of several things I would like to do to them right now," Nasir spoke with raised eyebrows. "Well, one of them anyway. I leave the other one to you." 

"Thank you. I'll gladly handle the other one," the thought brought a smile to Garrett's face. 

They watched the television program that they had no doubt their partners would watch when it was broadcast for the west coast later in the evening. They finished their meal and called to have it cleared away. Even with Fifth Avenue beckoning from below, neither man had more ambition than to have one more cocktail and contemplate the next day. The city that never sleeps could go on below them while they did just the opposite above. Nasir and Garrett sat side by side on the sofa and paid no mind to whatever show came on after the one their better halves enjoyed. Nasir was the first to give a great yawn. He set his glass of wet cubes on the coffee table and stretched. 

"It might be time to turn in. I'm bushed myself," Garrett agreed. "We mustn't forget to call home first." 

"I will not forget," Nasir stated. 

"I am going to go in the bedroom and call Seth," Garrett rose. Nasir just gave a yawn again while his best friend walked away. Garrett returned in only a moment. 

"Oh. Thank you," Nasir accepted his own cell from Garrett. Garrett just gave Nasir a smile and headed back toward the bedroom. He touched the sensor to call Seth's phone on the one in his hand. From opposite ends of the suite, calls went to different floors of the same building across the continent. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Seth's home office was a smaller room behind the laundry room that was intended to be maid's quarters. It was half the size of Garrett's richly wood paneled study, but he liked it for two reasons. It was as out of the way as it could possibly be in their home, so he didn't mind so much if it was less than tidy. And on days he worked from home it was easy to get the laundry done. Seth's desk was a tall and wide hutch type placed up against the far wall. On another wall hung a blanket from the Oglala Oyanke where he was born. It was red with the white circle of tipis symbol in the center, that was the flag of the Oglala Lakota Nation. Seth perched naked in his chair in front of his computer. He had not bothered to put anything on after he took a shower. It was a warm day and he saw no need. Seth snatched up his cell from where it sat nearby on his desk, at the familiar ring. 

"Hey, yo," Seth greeted. 

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing?" Leah asked. 

"Updating Emmy and Nasir's wedding website. Have you thought about what you are getting them?" Seth enquired. 

"Yeah. I'm getting them a gift certificate," Leah answered. 

"Oh, yeah? For what?" Seth bit. 

"A night off from you," Leah teased. 

"Yuk, yuk. What do you want anyway?" Seth was flat. 

"Roberto wants to have you and Garrett over for a cookout Sunday afternoon at his house," Leah informed.

"Oh? How about that. Is this a casual, c'mon by and watch the game kinda thing, or invite the in-laws kinda thing?" 

"Carmen and her husband will be there too," Leah added. 

"I see," Seth got it. 

"You never know. We might all be related some one of these days," Leah was coy. 

"We can only hope," Seth smiled at the thought. 

"Justin and Melinda are also coming," Leah revealed. 

"They are? Why are they coming?" Seth asked. 

"Because Melinda is a very close friend of mine," Leah answered. "Is that alright with you?"

"Who else is coming?" Seth ignored her question. 

"Roberto's partner Al and his wife," Leah informed. "That's everyone." 

"So many straight guys for me to play with," Seth teased. 

"Seth," Leah cautioned. 

"Do I have to butch it up?" Seth asked. 

"You know what, little brother? I would never ask you to do that," Leah stated firmly. 

"I know you wouldn't," Seth acknowledged. 

"All kidding aside, Seth, I would never ask you to do that. And I wouldn't let anyone else either. My brother is just fine, just the way he is. Anyone trying to win my heart had better get that," Leah declared. 

"Roberto totally gets that, Sis. You know he does," Seth stressed. "I was talking about the other straight guys. Other than Justin, I mean." 

"If they want to be a part of my life, they better get it too," Leah added. 

"Okay, take it easy. I'm not trying to start anything or prove a point. I'll be on my best behavior. I won't even grab any crotches," Seth pledged. 

"Yes, please refrain from groping all the men," Leah agreed. 

"Though, I can't promise about Garrett," Seth amended. 

"No one would ask that of you," Leah smiled. 

"Or Justin," Seth continued. 

"Poor Justin," Leah chuckled. 

"Or Roberto," Seth went on. 

"Seth," Leah warned. 

"Relax. I'm playing," Seth's call waiting went off at just that moment and he moved the cell away to look at the screen. "We'll be there. Text me the details. My man's callin' right now. I gotta go," Seth spoke into the phone and touched the screen to switch lines. "Hi, Honey." 

Garrett seated himself in the wing chair in the corner of the large bedroom in his Fifth Avenue suite and put his bare feet up on the matching ottoman. "Hello, Sweetness," the smile was clear in his voice. 

"How's New York?" Seth asked. 

"Not nearly as nice as last time," Garrett confessed. 

"How come?" Seth pressed. 

"Because I don't have you with me," Garrett clarified. 

"Aww. That's exactly the right answer, Honey," Seth was touched, but playful.

"Were you on the phone? I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Garrett was concerned. 

"I was on the phone, but there is no such thing as more important than you," Seth explained. 

"That's sweet, Seth," Garrett could not help but smile. 

"I was on with Leah. Roberto has invited us over for a cookout Sunday afternoon," Seth revealed. 

"What did you tell her?" Garrett asked. 

"I told her that my man was callin' so buh-bye! I told her that we'd be there," Seth answered. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Garrett confirmed. 

"I thought it would be. Roberto and my sister are getting more serious all the time. He's the one, Gar. I know it in my bones," Seth could not have been more certain. 

"They are very cute together. And they look very happy together too," Garrett agreed. "He really seems to love her." 

"I think he would make her a good husband. I never imagined she would make any man a good wife, but she sure seems it with him," Seth mused aloud. "I do think she will be a good mother when that day comes. And he's got good dad written all over him. Like Justin." 

"I think so too," Garrett agreed. 

"Oh, they're going to be there too. Justin and Melinda, I mean," Seth informed. "And Roberto's sister and husband and his partner and his wife." 

"A bringing together of people close to both of them," Garrett got it. 

"Exactly," Seth confirmed. 

"Then there is no question we should go and make every effort to engage and integrate," Garrett outlined. 

"I agree, Honey. I would like to get a sit down with Roberto, one on one," Seth expressed. "I mean, I know him pretty well at this point and really, I'm already on board the Leah-Roberto wagon, but still. No one escapes Trial by Clearwater." 

Garrett could not help but smile at the phrase originally coined for his father, the judge. It gave him no end of joy that his family loved and cherished Seth as much as he did, and the feeling was mutual. "Well, he hasn't proposed yet, has he?"

"No, but that day fast approaches. My Oglala sense is tingling," Seth stated. 

"Now that will be a wedding to plan. Imagine the size of that ceremony and reception," Garrett shared his thought. 

"Yeah. I'm not planning that one," Seth shook his head. 

"Speaking of grooms, how's Emmett?" Garrett asked. 

"He's fine, actually. I'm glad you guys are coming home on Saturday, though," Seth expressed. "Another day or two and he's gonna get mopey. How's Nasir?"

"Rather hard up, I would say," Garrett revealed. 

"Ha! Literally, I'm sure," Seth laughed. 

"I'm afraid I can confirm it. He very much needs to relieve some pressure, but he says he wants to save it. Emmett had him ready to come in his pants on the way to work this morning, it seems," Garrett relayed. 

"Emmy told me about that. He's pretty worked up too. He'll blow Nasir's head off!" Seth joked. 

"I think Emmett is in equal danger," Garrett expressed. 

"We'll be able to hear them up here. And speaking of up here, Mr. Thompson, I'm gonna have to get in that great big bed all by myself tonight," Seth made a pout. 

"I'm sorry, Sweetness. You know there is no place I would ever want to be than beside you, most especially at night. My arms long for you, even now," Garrett spoke with longing. 

"Me too, Gar. I love you," Seth said simply. 

"I love you, Seth," Garrett spoke softly. 

"Are you guys going to bed?" Seth asked. 

"In just a few minutes. Nasir is in the living room talking to Emmett right now," Garrett informed. 

"Are you alone?" Seth pressed. 

"I am," Garrett confirmed. 

"What are you wearing," Seth grew excited. 

"The boxers that I am going to wear to bed with Nasir," Garrett answered. 

"Where are you?" Seth enquired. 

"I am sitting in the big chair in the bedroom. You remember the one," Garrett smiled to himself. 

"Do I ever. If I were there I would kneel down in front of you and run my hands up your sexy, hairy thighs," Seth began. 

"Sweetness," Garrett tried to interrupt. 

"Just like I did when we were there together," Seth was not deterred. "Of course, you didn't have boxers on then. I would work my nose and tongue in through your fly. I would try to lick your shaft and your balls." 

"Seth," Garrett tried again. 

"I would pull my boy and his balls out through your fly and feel you get harder against my face," Seth felt his own sleeping python begin to stir at that thought. 

"Seth," Garrett repeated. 

"What?" Seth asked. 

"I don't want to get into bed with Nasir with a raging hard on," Garrett stated. 

"Oh. Yeah, I don't want that either," Seth admitted. "Okay, get into bed, Honey. I love you and I sure will miss being beside you tonight." 

"I love you, my sweet Seth. I will very much miss holding you in my arms tonight," Garrett spoke softly. 

"Give Nasir a kiss," Seth directed. 

"I will," Garrett agreed. 

"And have him give you one from me," Seth added. 

"He won't give me the kind of kiss I want from you," Garrett smiled. 

"Yeah, he better not!" Seth exclaimed. 

"Goodnight, Sweetness," the love in Garrett's voice was clear. 

"Night, Gar," Seth echoed. 

Garrett lowered his phone and ended the call. He sat for a long moment in the silence of the suite and light of the one lamp that was on in the bedroom. He didn't even realize that he was still smiling. Garrett did not hear Nasir and rose to go check on him. Nasir must have reached Emmett. They all knew Emmett would not miss that call for anything. Garrett walked out through the dressing room, down the hall and around the corner into the living room. Nasir lay on the sofa with his eyes closed. It was immediately clear that he had just hung up with Emmett. The Arab breathed deeply and slowly in an effort to calm himself. He held his erection in his loose boxers. 

"Ah," Garrett at once understood the situation. "I'll leave you alone."

"No, no," Nasir protested as he opened his eyes. "I am fine." 

"You look like you need to take matters into your own hand," Garrett suggested. 

"I am fine," Nasir repeated. "But my hand to Allah, the very minute I get home, I am going to fuck his face, and his ass, over and over." 

"I don't think Emmett will object," Garrett chuckled. "Actually, that sounds like just the prescription. I shall adopt your plan myself." 

Nasir heaved a sigh and sat up. "Let us to bed," he rose in his obscenely tented boxers and headed for the bedroom. Garrett followed his best friend with a smirk and a shake of his head. Nasir walked straight to the bed, pulled it down, and got into the left side. 

"Oh, do you sleep on that side?" Garrett asked. 

"You do too?" Nasir countered. 

"I don't have to," Garrett began to walk around the bed. 

"No, actually," Nasir moved over to the other side, "it would be better for me to sleep on the other side. If you are on the wrong side of me, I will be less likely to roll over onto you, thinking you are Emmett, in my sleep." 

"Probably a good idea," Garrett walked back around to his side. "There will be no mistaking you for Seth in my sleep. You're twice his size," Garrett put out the bedside lamp and climbed into bed. Both men stretched out on their backs. 

"Did you put in a wake up call?" Nasir asked. 

"Oh, I did, for seven. Does that work for you?" Garrett asked. 

"It does. That is perfect," Nasir confirmed. "Allah," he reached into his boxers to take hold of his straining bone and squeeze it again. "I am going to be hard all night!" 

"Well, just don't point it over here. Think about something that is not arousing. Think about your favorite camel that you ever rode," Garrett suggested. 

"Her name was Zanzia. She was almost sweet, if you can believe that," Nasir thought back. He smiled broadly. "I remember the slow, rhythmic movement as I rode her. If I had Emmett there with me, we could both ride her, naked. I would slip inside him and ride them both."

"Nasir," Garrett thought this would work, but it went in exactly the wrong direction. 

"I would hold us both still and let that slow rhythmic movement make me fuck Emmett, slowly, on and on, across the sands," Nasir squeezed himself again and gave a groan. 

"Maybe we should jack each other off," Garrett mused. 

"No. No, no," Nasir protested weakly. 

"Tell me about your mother and father," Garrett refocused his best friend on something else. Something that was sure to kill an erection. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

The following evening, Nasir sat in the back of his chauffeur driven town car. He wore a lite gray suit with a pink dress shirt and dark tie. Nasir sat still, nearly frozen with trepidation. He had to make a phone call. He had to make it right now. And it was not good news. 

"Sir?" the driver got Nasir's attention. Nasir had not even noticed that the man had gotten in behind the wheel. Had he been speaking?

"What?" Nasir asked. 

"The St. Regis again, sir?" the driver asked again. 

"Oh, yes," Nasir confirmed. He pulled out his cell and just stared at it a moment as the car began to roll. He dreaded making this call, but he had to do it. Nasir touched the sensor to dial the number and for the briefest moment, hoped it would go to voicemail. But this was not something to be left on voicemail. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

It was only a quarter past three in Seattle when a distinct and familiar ring captured Emmett's attention. He sat at his drafting table in his office at work and swiveled around in his chair to grab his cell from his desk. Emmett wore his usual work attire of dress pants and shirt. This particular ring tone never failed to bring a smile to his face. Emmett wondered why this call would come now, but of course, there would not be opportunity later. 

"Hi, Babe," Emmett answered the call with dimpled enthusiasm. 

In the back of his town car, Nasir closed his eyes. Emmett sounded so happy. "Habibi." 

On the other side of the continent, the smile vanished from Emmett's face. He recognized the tone of his partner's voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Habibi," Nasir said again. 

"C'mon, Nasi, you're scaring me. What is it?" Emmett pressed. 

"I cannot come home," Nasir dropped his bomb. 

"Oh," Emmett spoke in a small voice. 

"I am so sorry, Emmett," Nasir was sincere. 

"What happened?" Emmett leaned on his desk and rested his forehead on the ball of his free hand. 

"There is a special reception for the executives most of the day Sunday at the owners, the Tisch's, place in Greenwich," Nasir answered. 

"Greenwich Village?" Emmett asked. 

"Greenwich, Connecticut," Nasir clarified. "My boss made it very clear that while attendance is not mandatory, it would very much be frowned upon if I do not go. I feel like I need to do this. I am too new to risk alienating myself from any of these people, especially the Tisches." 

"You're right, Nasi. You should go. Can you come home on Monday?" Emmett was hopeful. 

"Now I have more meetings scheduled for next week even. I am going to actually start to get into the meat of my job. I am so sorry, Emmett," Nasir expressed again. 

"Don't be sorry, Nasi," Emmett's compassion was clear in his voice. 

"I feel like I am letting you down," Nasir felt small and helpless in the back of his town car. 

"No, Babe. How could being a successful Manhattan executive be letting me down?" Emmett put it in perspective. "You're working. It's all brand new. You have to get yourself up to speed. If things are expected of you professionally, then you should do them. I want you to. I understand, Nasi. Don't feel bad." 

"But I do. I want to come home to you," Nasir confessed. 

"Well, I would love that more than anything. I don't have to tell you that. I long to hold you in my arms," Emmett rose from his desk and quietly shut his office door, "to kiss you, to feel your naked body against mine, even just to smell you." 

"I feel so bad," Nasir shook his head. The incredibly impressive scenery of Fifth Avenue passed by outside the car windows and he did not even notice it. 

"No, Baby. Don't feel bad, really. I'm yours. Nothing can change that," Emmett assured as he sat back down in his chair. "And you're mine, for always." 

"I am, Habibi, body and soul. All of me is yours. Nothing is more important to me that you," Nasir stated. 

"Just know that you can always count on me, Nasi. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You just focus on what you gotta do. Be as great at it as I know you are. I'm so proud of you," Emmett's love shone through his voice. "Knock their socks off and be confident that your partner loves you, and supports you, and is waiting for you at home. Don't stress. Really, Babe." 

"Thank you," Nasir gave a sigh. "I do not know what I ever did to deserve you. You are so very good to me, my habibi." 

"You love me. That's all you did. Totally and completely, and you make me feel it every day. Even across the country," Emmett smiled. 

"I do. And you make me feel it too," Nasir agreed. 

"You guys are doing dinner with Jasper tonight, right?" Emmett asked. The receptionist who ever nursed her crush on the big, hunky, but openly gay designer, appeared outside the office windows beside the closed door. She held up her wrist and pointed to her watch. Emmett made a face and gave a wave. 

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "I will be back at the hotel in just a minute," he took note finally of where he was. "Jasper is meeting us here." 

"Have a great time and don't worry about calling later if you guys go out. Seth and I will be watching movies or whatever he has planned. Call me in the morning," Emmett bid. "I love you." 

"I love you, my Emmett," Nasir returned. 

"I gotta get back to work. Don't worry, Babe, really. Everything is fine. Have a good time. Bye, Nasi," Emmett rose from his desk again and took hold of his door knob. 

"Thank you for understanding. You are the best partner in the whole world," Nasir spoke with admiration and fingered his ring. "And I cannot wait to marry you." 

"You are and I can't wait either," Emmett looked at his ring with the big, dimpled smile that caused every time. "Bye, Babe," he quickly stuffed the cell in his pocket as he pulled open the door and rushed out of the office. His boss got testy when people were late for a meeting. Just as quickly as he departed, Emmett dashed back to his office to snatch up the file he would need for this meeting and flew down the hallway again.

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Nasir lowered his phone and just sat in the back of the town car as it pulled up to the St. Regis. Part of him was greatly relieved. And part of him wanted to cry. Nasir climbed out of the back of the car when the hotel doorman opened his door for him. Nasir took to his feet and paused to take a deep, cleansing breath. He was loved. He knew that more surely than he knew anything. There was no reason not to enjoy his evening with friends, old and new. A smile broke out on Nasir's face as he walked away from the car and up the red carpeted steps to the great bronze revolving door. 

More than one man and nearly every passing woman cast an appreciative eye on the very handsome man and, who they just assumed, was his model boyfriend. Garrett sat with Jasper behind the marble balustrade in the King Cole bar that overlooked the St. Regis lobby from it's lofty perch three steps above the main level. Garrett was elegant in snug jeans, a pink polo shirt and dark blue suit jacket. It was easy to mistake Jasper for a European fashion model in tight, low rise jeans and a dark garnet linen dress shirt that even had a hood which laid on his back. The shirt was so tailored to Jasper's body that it made the tall, slim man seem all the more thin. A little black leather coach that could have easily been mistaken for a camera case, hung on his right hip from a thin leather strap that went across his chest. 

"Ah, here he is," Garrett caught sight of their tall Arab friend as he walked into the lobby with his Louis Vuitton briefcase over his shoulder. As Garrett had signed for the beer bottles they each held when they got them, he and Jasper rose from their table near the steps and descended into the lobby. Nasir caught sight of his best friend and smiled all the more broadly as he headed for them. The man at Garrett's side with the long, wavy, golden locks that Nasir had met only once before, was unmistakably Jasper. 

"Jasper!" Nasir opened his arms. 

"Hi, Nasir!" Jasper stepped into Nasir's warm embrace. Nasir had hugged Jasper at Garrett and Seth's reception, but with so much on his mind at the time, failed to notice that the younger man was just about his height. And the fact that Jasper stayed very trim by living in, and walking around, Manhattan, was obvious. 

"I think you are even taller than Edward," Nasir observed. 

"I have a whole inch on him," Jasper informed. 

"But he has you in bulk. You are so thin! Garrett, we must have a big dinner," Nasir proposed. "I need to change. Do you mind coming up?" 

"We can't all be built like Emmett," Jasper pointed out as they headed for the elevators. 

"Allah, Garrett, I cannot go home with you tomorrow," Nasir was reminded. "I have an event at Mr. Tisch's home on Sunday, and meetings all next week now." 

"Oh, dear," Garrett knew what that meant. 

"Uh, oh. Poor Em," Jasper made a sympathetic face. He knew his big, old friend well. 

"Does Emmett know?" Garrett asked the pertinent question. He touched the button for their floor in the elevator. 

"I just talked to him on the ride over here," Nasir revealed. 

"How did he take it?" Jasper asked. 

"He was very supportive and understanding. Emmett is the best partner a man could ask for," Nasir shared his admiration. "I do think he put on a brave face for me, though. I know he is disappointed." 

"How could he not be, really? He loves you. Of course he wants to be with you," Jasper reasoned. "But I'm sure he understands. It's not like you are choosing to not go home. He knows you have a job to do." 

"He does," Nasir agreed as they stepped out onto their floor. 

"A man may understand, but that doesn't stop the heart from longing," Garrett put it in perspective. 

"I very much long for him. More so every day," Nasir produced his key card and let them into the suite. 

"Wow. This is a nice suite," Jasper looked around. "Did you and Seth stay in one like this when you guys came out?" 

"The very same. I wouldn't stay anywhere else," Garrett stated. "No offense intended, Nasir." 

"None taken," Nasir helped himself to a beer from the small fridge. "My hotels are nice, but not this nice. I'll just go put on some jeans, like you, Garrett," he set his beer down and headed for the bedroom. Garrett wasted no time in pulling his cell from his pocket. 

"Seth needs to know Nasir is not coming home," Garrett explained. 

"Seth will take care of the big guy," Jasper was confident. 

"Would you like another beer, Jasper?" Garrett asked as he typed. 

"I'm good, actually, thanks," Jasper held up his still half full bottle.

"There," Garrett shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Nasir emerged having shed the briefcase and exchanged his suit pants, underwear, dress shoes and socks for snug jeans and his beloved sandals. 

"Are we hungry?" Nasir picked up his beer and took a swig. 

"Did you want to wear your tie?" Garrett asked. 

"Oh," Nasir looked down. "No," he pulled it off and threw it in the direction of the dressing room. He then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing some of his hairy chest. 

"That's better," Jasper gave an approving nod. 

"In answer to your question, I could eat anytime," Garrett informed. 

"I'm hungry," Jasper agreed. 

"Then let's go," Nasir headed for the door. Garrett and Jasper followed. 

"We are near your work, Jasper?" Nasir asked as they walked toward the elevators again. 

"Not too far. Easy walking distance. Though I have to confess, I went home and changed," Jasper revealed. 

"You didn't have to do that," Garrett smiled. 

"I wanted to look nice for my date with two big wig executives," Jasper teased. Two older ladies who had emerged from the elevator when it arrived, heard this comment. They both looked back and shared a whisper as they passed the three men in the corridor. 

"I think those ladies think we hired you for the evening," Garrett observed as they stepped aboard the elevator. 

Nasir made a point of looking Jasper over from head to toe. "We have good taste, Garrett." 

"Yes, we do," Garrett chuckled. 

They rode down to the lobby and walked through King Cole into the golden hued world of Adour Alain Ducasse. No one gave challenge to the beers in their hands as they came from the bar. Garrett gave his name and they were immediately shown to a table in the smaller and more cozy wine room. Only six, four top tables were in the room lined by just a few of Adour's over eighteen thousand bottles of wine. From this room they were not able to see, but could still hear, the strumming of the harpist. Garrett took a seat at the white linen, Limoges china and Waterford crystal set table. Nasir and Jasper sat on either side of him. Diffused light in the room was provided by small golden glass globes of varying sizes that hung from the ceiling on thin filaments and numbered in the hundreds. 

"We didn't sit in here last time," Jasper observed. "I'm the one who lives here, and I feel like a country boy again with my beer," he added with amusement. 

"And we shall have some more," Nasir decided as their waiter appeared. 

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Andy and it will be my pleasure to take care of you," the smiling waiter handed them menus. "Can I bring anything from the bar, freshen your beers?"

"Yes, please bring us each a fresh beer," Nasir requested. 

"Nasir, you haven't seen it yet, but they have caviar on the menu," Garrett informed. 

"Oh, they do?" Nasir opened his menu. 

"Russian Malossol or Caspian Golden Osetra," Andy was helpful. 

"Oh, Caspian Golden," Nasir decided. "And can you bring some vodka shots on ice?"

"Yes we can," Andy confirmed. "What kind of vodka?" 

"What is your favorite, Jasper?" Garrett asked. 

"I like Absolute," Jasper answered. 

"Absolute," Nasir pulled his wallet from his inside suit jacket pocket. 

"Put that away," Garrett commanded. He looked up at Andy when it was clear Nasir would not obey. "His money is no good here." 

Nasir pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to Andy. "You hold onto that and I don't want it back until I have paid for dinner." 

"Give that back to him. I will be signing for dinner," Garrett spoke in the most authoritative manner he could muster. 

"This man is under medical care, my medical care. I am his doctor. He needs assistance even to tie his shoes. Other than what he wants to eat or drink, pay him no attention at all," Nasir spun his story. 

"Okay, you gave me your card first, so you win. I'll be right back with your caviar, vodka and round of brews," Andy did not buy a word of it. The giggle from the hot blonde guy only made him the more sure. 

"Something tells me you two do that all the time," Jasper understood. 

"Nasir thinks he is clever," Garrett gave a sigh and perused his menu. 

"You, sir, think you are clever, but sometimes I beat you to it," Nasir smiled. 

"The Caspian was a good choice," Garrett moved on. "I can't order it with Seth. He doesn't care for it. Do you like it, Jasper?"

"I can't say as I've ever had it. Not straight up, anyway. My friends make a spread called taramasalata that has roe in it. I like that just fine," Jasper gave a shrug. 

"Taramasalata. I have never heard of that," Nasir was blank. 

"It's Greek," Jasper informed. 

"I do not know Greek food," Nasir admitted. 

"Neither do I, really," Garrett agreed, "but I would like to try that. One of these times we can go to a Greek restaurant if you like." 

"I can name several good ones," Jasper stated. 

"We'll make a point to do that, then," Garrett smiled.

"Caspian Osetra is about as good as it gets. You will love it. I know," Nasir assured. "I am sorry Sethy does not like it. I am fortunate that Emmett does."

"Seth likes seafood though," Jasper mused. 

"Some of it, anyway," Garrett made the exception. 

"So what do you suppose those two are up to tonight?" Jasper asked. 

"Emmett said they were going to watch movies and eat ice cream in bed," Nasir answered. 

"Seth will want to take Emmett under his wing tonight. Now, more than ever," Garrett was certain. 

"I am sorry that Sethy could not come with you, but I am more glad that Emmett has him there," Nasir shared. 

"So, what's goin' on this weekend at the Tisch's place?" Jasper queried. 

"Evidently, a few times a year, Mr. Tisch has all of his executives to his home for the day, a small select few for the whole weekend," Nasir informed. "It is very much expected to go. It is this Sunday and they only thought to mention it to me today," he shook his head. 

"Andrew, James or Jon?" Garrett asked. 

"Oh, James," Nasir clarified. 

"The house out in Greenwich?" Jasper asked. 

"Yes," Nasir answered. It should have come as no surprise that Garrett knew of the billionaire Tisch triumvirate, or that Jasper, in the television business, did as well. Nasir was impressed just the same. 

"Here we are gentlemen," Andy arrived with tub of caviar and vodka shots all in nests of crushed ice with tiny blinis and condiments on the side, while a helper followed with their beers. "Have we had a chance to look at the menu?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasper picked his menu back up. "I've just been gabbin'." 

"A few more minutes, please," Nasir instructed. 

"I'll be back in a few and nearby if you have any questions for me," Andy gave a smile and walked away. 

"What is good here, Garrett?" Nasir asked as he spooned some caviar onto a blini. 

"Everything written on that menu in front of you, Nasir," Garrett answered dryly. Nasir could not help but smile. Jasper smiled with him as he tried a blini laden with caviar, a little crumbled egg yolk and minced red onion. 

"Oh, that might be an acquired taste, you guys," Jasper finished his blini, but did not reach for more. 

"I'm sorry you don't like it, Jasper. What else can we get you?" Garrett asked. "You liked the cheese tray last time, as I recall." 

"Oh, yeah," Jasper remembered. 

"Have a vodka," Nasir plucked a thin vial out of the ice and handed it to Jasper. He took two more and handed one of those to Garrett. 

"Good friends and a fun evening in Manhattan," Garrett made the toast. 

"Good friends who found really great husbands," Jasper added his own sentiment and they all knocked back their shot. 

"Thank you, Jasper," Garrett smiled. 

"You are very kind," Nasir agreed. 

"I just call it like I see it," Jasper countered. Garrett looked around for Andy and the attentive waiter came at once. 

"Are we ready?" Andy asked. 

"I am," Jasper confirmed. 

"Start, please, Jasper," Garrett bid. 

"I'm going to have just what I had last time," Jasper stated. "The ricotta gnocchi and for dinner the venison." 

"Excellent choice. The venison is so tender you can cut it with a fork," Andy endorsed. "And for you, gentlemen?"

"Garrett," Nasir bid as he continued to look over the choices. 

"I would like to start with the chilled lobster medallions, and then the Chilean turbot, please," Garrett closed his leather bound menu. 

"I will start with the same and then have the lamb," Nasir gave a nod. He looked at Garrett and noted the raised eyebrows. "I have a taste for lamb since we had the kibbeh," he explained as he handed over his menu to Andy. 

"Andy, will you also bring a cheese tray, right away, please?" Garrett added. "And do we want wine?"

"Oh, yeah. What was that wine we had last time?" Jasper asked. 

"I'll bring you the cellar book as well," Andy smiled and strode away. 

"Okay, now what's kibbeh?" Jasper took swig of his cold beer. 

"Quite good is what it is," Garrett endorsed. 

"It is a little lamb and mint ball, deep fried in a wheat shell," Nasir answered. 

"Oh, is it on the menu for your reception?" Jasper asked. "Emmett said you guys were doing a menu that reflected each of your heritage." 

"Exactly so," Nasir confirmed. 

"I'll get to try one then," Jasper gave a nod. "You'd probably like Greek cuisine, Nasir. Lot's of lamb on the menu." 

"I would like to try," Nasir nodded. 

"So, you getting excited, groom?" Jasper asked with a sexy smirk. 

"I am. I spent so much time worrying about marrying a woman I did not know to please my family. I was so stupid," Nasir shook his head. "I am going to marry the love of my life. I will be so proud to stand beside him," he could not keep the smile from his face. "But I am filled with fear also." 

"Oh, dear," this was the first Garrett heard of this. "Whyever for?"

"Not gettin' cold feet are you?" Jasper asked. 

"No, no. It is not that. Never, ever that. What I mean is, at this rate, I will be able to fly in just for the ceremony and have to come right back," Nasir expressed his fears. "I will probably be as late to my own wedding as I was to yours." 

"We can't have that," Garrett stated. "You don't think you'll be tied up here right up until the wedding, surely." 

"Here we go, guys," Andy set the cheese tray on the table closest to Jasper and handed the wine list, that was ten times the length of the menu, to Garrett. 

"Thank you," Garrett took the much thicker leather bound book. 

"I will not stay longer than another week. I will not," Nasir assured firmly. "I have obligations at home. I am getting married. They will have to understand that." 

"I'm coming in the week before to spend some time with Edward, but I'm also looking forward to spending more time with all you guys than I did the last time," Jasper revealed. 

"That will be nice," Garrett smiled. 

"It's nice that you asked Edward to stand up with you, Nasir," Jasper expressed as he munched a slice of expensive blue veined cheese on a thin toast point with a dab of black currant preserves. 

"I consider Edward a close friend. He is my closest friend, really, outside of Garrett, Sethy and Emmett," Nasir stated. 

"It'll be nice to see all you guys together," Jasper smiled. 

"Edward is a good man," Nasir endorsed. 

"Yeah, you know, I think so too," Jasper grew introspective for a moment. "So, Garrett," he changed gears, "I know what brings Nasir to my city, but what brings our favorite banker?" 

"Confidentiality prevents from saying much, but there is a certain aged heiress here in Manhattan, who lives at a hospital," Garrett began. 

"Huguette Clark?" Jasper hit the nail right on the head. "Lives at Beth Israel? Montana copper fortune, right?"

"You are well informed and I see I have already said too much," Garrett took another vodka shot and downed it. 

"She's a crazy old bird, from what I've heard, but she's crazy loaded too. It would be quite a coup if you could take over management of her assets," Jasper was savvy. 

"Indeed it would. Fifth Third has been trying for years. I have been brought in as it seems I have quite the touch with older ladies," Garrett smiled. 

"Another client like Henrietta Van Cleft?" Nasir asked. 

"Much in that vein, but, while I cannot go into detail, many, many times the net worth," Garrett said all he could. "Ah, here we are. It was the Domaine Trimbach Pinot Gris from Alsace, France." 

"Yeah, that sounds like it," Jasper nodded. 

"We'll get a couple of bottles," Garrett closed the cellar book and set it aside as he reached for another blini. 

"You might get promoted," Nasir mused aloud. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Seth stood in the museum quality antique filled spacious living room of his penthouse home, clad in only a leather jock that was custom made for his body with a pouch ample enough to accommodate The King, and his heavy Emirati gold necklace. 

"I need to bring Emmy with me on Sunday," Seth spoke into the cell he held to his face. 

"You sure he won't feel a little out of place?" Leah asked. 

"Leah, I can't leave him alone. This is not optional," Seth stressed. 

"You know I love Emmett and think of him as my big little brother. You need to bring him, you bring him, but what happened?" Leah wondered. 

"Nasir's not coming home now," Seth gave the simple explanation. 

"Oh, poor Em," Leah understood. 

Seth heard the key in the front door. "He's here. Gotta go!" he ended the call and flung the phone onto the nearest sofa even as one of the double front doors swung open. 

"Seth!" Emmett bellowed. "Nasi's not coming home!" he shut the door behind him, left his keys and wallet on the entry hall table, and walked through into the living room. Emmett wore colorful board shorts and a plain white tank top that stretched across his chest and displayed his nipples. He stopped short when he caught sight of Seth. 

"I know, Emmy," Seth made a sympathetic frown and opened his arms. 

"What are you wearing?" Emmett asked. 

"Like you've never seen anyone in a leather jock before," Seth dismissed.

"Well, I've never seen anyone else in a leather jock. I can tell you that," Emmett stated. 

"It's new. I really like it, actually," Seth twisted around and tried his best to see himself from behind. 

"It's pretty sexy," Emmett rightly observed. "Did you put that on just for me?" he added in a mock dreamy voice with tilted head. 

"We'll get to that in a minute. Come sit down," Seth dictated. "Sit here on the floor," he pointed to the nearest sofa. 

"Okay," Emmett did as he was told and sat down on the floor with his back against the sofa. Seth laid down behind Emmett and in this position it was easy for him to place his arm around the bigger man's neck, and rest his head on the broad shoulder. Seth didn't need to say anything. Emmett just leaned his head against Seth's and gave a weary sigh as he drank in strength from the smaller man. 

"I hate it when he's gone, Seth," Emmett finally admitted in a quiet voice. 

"I know you do," Seth rubbed the massive chest. 

"All that time since we got back and he lost his job, I had his attention when I got home every day. I had him in my arms every night," Emmett shook his head. "I know that's selfish." 

"You can admit it to me," Seth reassured. "I don't like it when Garrett is gone either. You know I get freaked out sometimes. If this were not a secure place in a secure building, I would be a wreck." 

"You always got me, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed the dark arm that rubbed him. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"Better not!" Seth thumped Emmett's chest. 

"Are you kidding? And not just because you're my little brother from another mother and I love you. If I didn't have you, I'd fall apart sometimes," Emmett revealed. 

"What happened?" Seth asked quietly. 

"Some big thing at the company president's house and more meetings and shit. I don't even know when he'll come home," Emmett shook his head. 

"Look at it this way, Emmy. Nasir landed himself a great job doing something he's really good at. We need to let him do it. It's gonna be really hard for him to get away much, at least in the short term," Seth reasoned. 

"I know that," Emmett agreed. 

"We should be proud of him," Seth stressed. 

"Oh, I am, I so am. I tell him all the time, because I want him to know it, to feel it. I love him so much, Seth. I want him to have a job he loves. He was miserable just lying around the house with nothing to do, waiting for me or Garrett to get home. I know that. I saw it. I would never let him know how much this bothers me," Emmett shook his head. 

"I don't advocate hiding something from your partner, but this would only distract him and make him feel bad," Seth spoke his wisdom. 

"That's exactly what I thought," Emmett agreed. 

"We need to find a way to get you out there for the weekends or something," Seth mused. 

"Long way to go for just a weekend, but I would do it," Emmett nodded. 

"Let's make that happen if he can't come home. I would miss you both, but I need you to be with him," Seth patted the big pec under his hand gently. "Doesn't he have an apartment there that his father gave him as a wedding present?"

"He hasn't even seen it yet," Emmett commented. "Garrett is gonna go with him to check it out tomorrow." 

"It was nice of Narrow Minded Shake to give you guys such a nice present," Seth smiled. 

"Yeah, my father-in-law's a great guy. You'd love him," Emmett played. 

"Okay, get naked," Seth clapped Emmett on his bare shoulder. 

"Okay," Emmett agreed, but made no move to get up. "Um, why am I getting naked?"

"Dickslap," Seth gave the simple answer. 

"Sorry, what?" Emmett turned his head. 

"Tell me you don't know what that is," Seth gave the big man a hard time. 

"It's a kinky game you want to play? You'll give me a black eye. How will I explain that?" Emmett teased. 

"Not that kinda dickslap. And I wouldn't give you a black eye. I'd knock you out! What I mean is, Dickslap the event, and it's tonight. Small change of plan. I need to go and I need you to go with me," Seth informed. 

"There's an event called Dickslap?" Emmett wondered. 

"Have you heard of the Seattle Gay News? If you don't read my paper, do you at least read the articles I post on the website?" Seth was exasperated. 

"Why should I read the paper, or the website, when I have direct and personal access to your big mouth?" Emmett teased. 

"You're so funny," Seth rolled his eyes. "Okay, short, easy version for my big, slow friend. The Washington State Liquor Control Board has been harassing the Seattle Eagle for a long time. They are in there nearly every night and constantly giving the Eagle tickets for things that never are made an issue of at straight clubs. We have pictures of women getting their bare boobies fondled by men and women in other bars and WSLCB did nothing. We even caught a girl pulling a guy's dick out of his pants. Nothing. The Eagle was cited this last time for showing the latest Guys Gone Wild video, because, get this, the guy at the end touches himself and gives his hard on a few strokes. They showed a video with masturbation. So, of course, they got a ticket with a hefty fine." 

"That's just stupid," Emmett stated. 

"What's worse is that the owners of the Eagle have the WSLCB officers screen all the videos they show in the bar first, to make sure they're okay. The officers didn't watch the whole thing through, it seems, so even though they approved this particular piece of cinematic gold, they gave them a ticket anyway," Seth went on. 

"A video of a guy touching himself is a problem? At the Eagle?" Emmett could not wrap his head around that. "How is it that two perfectly legal things, porn and alcohol, suddenly become illegal when they're both at the same place at the same time?"

"I know. It makes no sense at all. And a video of a person all alone is a ticketable offence, but actual people, touching each other, live and in person in other bars, is no problem evidently," Seth pointed out. 

"That's super shitty," Emmett observed. "When are we gonna get to the 'dickslap' part?"

"Keep your pants on. Sorry, actually, please take them off. The community is fed up and we're not gonna take it anymore. There is a 'members only' event at the Eagle tonight to fight back. Cover is twenty dollars with proceeds going to the Eagle legal defense fund," Seth explained. "Membership will be given to anyone who simply pays the cover, unless, of course, you happen to be an officer of WSLCB, in which case the answer will be: sorry, members only. The dress code is a jock, so that everyone has a bare butt. It's called Dickslap and it's tonight." 

"We're going to go to the Eagle in just jocks?" Emmett's eyes went wide. 

"You're also going to wear a harness," Seth dictated. 

"A harness!" Emmett was so not that type. 

"And I bought a jock with a lace up front that is too big on Garrett, but it should fit you just right," Seth continued. 

"Seth, in spite of your penchant for leather garments, neither of us are leather queens. We are not going to fit in at the Eagle," Emmett was dubious. 

"Everyone is going, Emmy. It's gonna be packed. I need to cover it. Dane is going too, to get some shots, and you know he's not a leather boy either," Seth went on. 

"What is Garrett gonna say when he hears you went to the Eagle, dressed like that?" Emmett gestured with his chin. 

"He's gonna say that he was glad you were with me. There's no way I can go by myself. Someone built like me, at a private event in a place like that, I'd end up getting fucked on the pool table with a line out the door. It actually worked out that it's just us. Garrett wouldn't want to go to this," Seth pointed out. 

"You know Garrett would go with us. He doesn't say no to you," Emmett observed. 

"I know. And neither do you. And I'm gonna call Edward," Seth reached behind him and produced his cell. 

"Where do you keep that, in your ass?" Emmett snickered. 

"Where do you keep yours?" Seth touched the tiny image of Edward and put the phone to his ear. 

"Hi, Seth," Edward answered. 

"Hi, ho. What's up? I know you took the night off from talking to Jasper, 'cause he's with Garrett and Nasir right now," Seth began. 

"Instead I have the pleasure of speaking to you. What's up with you? Em okay?" Edward asked. 

"He is, and I'm glad you asked. We're going to Dickslap tonight and you're coming with us," Seth commanded. 

"Seth, I don't know what that is, and I don't want to know," Edward stated. 

"Does everyone I know live under a rock?" Seth complained. "It's an event at the Eagle to raise money and awareness and fight back against discrimination. We're going and we're wearing jocks and so are you." 

"And that just sounds like so much fun, I am going to have to pass," Edward declined. 

"Get your butt in the car, Cullen. What else you gotta do?" Seth demanded. 

"Well, going to a leather bar in a jock is, surprisingly, not high on my list of things to do tonight," Edward was flip. "Besides, it's a school night for me. I have to be on my mountain just after sun up." 

"You could leave from here. We're not gonna stay that long anyway," Seth tried again. 

"No," Edward said simply. 

"Okay, be that way. You'd look hot in just a jock, just so ya know," Seth gave a last ditch effort. 

"There is only one person I would be interested in seeing me dressed that way and since he won't be there, I'm just gonna have dinner, sit out on my deck with a beer, and think about him. Kay?" Edward was final. 

"Fine. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight," Seth said and ended the call. 

"I could have told you that," Emmett shook his head. 

"You want Mario's?" Seth asked. 

"Is there a section where they seat people in jocks?" Emmett teased. 

"I'll have them deliver," Seth made a face. "Usual?"

"Usual," Emmett answered. 

"Go in my bedroom. Your jock and harness are on my bed. Try them on," Seth instructed as he called up the number to their favorite pizza place. Emmett got up from the floor with a huff and headed for the bedroom. By the time Seth joined him, his shorts lay on the floor and he was in the process of trying to fit himself into the dark green jock with the lace up pouch. 

"You don't quite fit in that, do you," Seth observed as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped in front of Emmett and put his hand on his chin as he considered. 

"I'm trying," Emmett pulled the laces and tied a tight, small bow. The laces could not pull the pouch completely closed so that the skin of Emmett's ample meat was partially visible. 

"I don't remember you being so substantial when you're soft," Seth observed. 

"I don't get completely soft anymore. I'm horny as all fuck and I miss my man!" Emmett exclaimed. 

"You want me to leave you alone for a minute?" Seth suggested. 

"Not gonna do that," Emmett shook his head. 

"Well," Seth knelt in front of Emmett and attempted to adjust his best friend's package. 

"Not helping," Emmett looked down. "Could you not fondle me, please?" 

"Actually, you look fine," Seth stood back up. "Try the harness now." 

Emmett peeled his tank top off over his head with one arm. The memory of how hot seeing him do that always made his partner, caused his jock to grow even tighter. He picked up the thick leather straps and slipped the thing over his head. It was a good quality, heavy duty harness with a Y on his back. The top straps went over his shoulders and Seth helped him fasten the buckles of the straps that went around his torso from the bottom of the Y in back to attach to the big ring in front. It fit snugly under his pecs and accentuated his chest and muscular back and shoulder blades. 

"There. I thought that would fit you nicely," Seth stood back. Emmett walked into the spacious master bath to assess himself in the full length mirror. 

"Seth! I look ridiculous," Emmett protested. 

"Please, the way you are built, every cub and bottom there is gonna drool and slobber all over your big feet," Seth folded his arms across his bare chest in the doorway of the bathroom. 

"Oh, yeah, that's what I want," Emmett was sarcastic. 

"You look great. They're gonna eat you up," Seth complimented. 

"Well, I feel ridiculous. This is so not our scene. Or, at least, it's not mine. Where did you get this thing, anyway?" Emmett demanded with a darkened brow. "Should I be concerned that you have this in your closet?"

"Oh," Seth gave a dismissive wave, rolled his eyes and walked away from the bathroom. 

"Could I wear jeans with this thing instead of this jock?" Emmett followed Seth. "I promise it'll be my tightest pair." 

"No. The whole point, or one of them, is to bare our butt cracks, 'cause that's one of the things WSLCB hates," Seth headed for the living room. 

"What are you wearing with that thing?" Emmett continued to follow. 

"My two favorite accessories, charm and wit," Seth called from the hallway. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

"You guys ever see footage or shots of the guys in the big control room with the wall of monitors in front of them?" Jasper asked as they relaxed over French press coffee after dinner. "Sometimes they show the control room at awards shows or things like that."

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. 

"They guy in the center is the director," Jasper continued. 

"You direct the show?" Garrett asked. 

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Well, sometimes, on the occasional Saturday. I'm one of the guys in the headsets at the console in front of the wall of monitors typically." 

"What does the headset do to your hair?" Nasir smiled. 

"Some days I look pretty silly," Jasper admitted with a grin. "Rockefeller Center is only six blocks from here. You could come see me next week if you get time during the day, Nasir. I'll give you a tour of the studio. You can actually see into the studio from the street." 

"You can?" Nasir found that hard to imagine. 

"I've caught the show a few times," Garrett stated. "I remember shots of the crowd through the windows." 

"Studio One-A is right across 49th Street from the GE building," Jasper added. 

"If I can find time during the day, I will do that," Nasir looked up as Andy returned with the little leather book with his credit card and charge slip. 

"Thank you, guys. Have a great evening," Andy bid. 

"You do the same," Garrett smiled before the waiter walked away. 

"There," Nasir signed the slip and put his credit card away. "Now then, Jasper. This is your city. Where can we go to get into trouble?"

"Not too awfully much, just enough," Garrett amended. 

"Well, now, let's see. Where to get into trouble?" Jasper thought a moment. "There is always The Cock."

"The Cock?" Garrett raised his eyebrows. 

"The Cock. Subtle, huh? It's a bar in the East Village. A dark and dingy place. Wall to wall men, everybody groping everybody else. Half the guys in there will have their dick in someone else's hand. There are dancers on the bar, naked and hard. You'll see people give them a tip, and sometimes a suck, and then move on to the next one," Jasper explained. 

"Such a thing is legal here?" Nasir was amazed. 

"Yes it is," Jasper confirmed. 

"Slightly less trouble than that," Garrett stated. "Sorry, quite a bit less trouble than that." 

"If only Emmett were here," Nasir gave a sigh. 

"If that were the case, you'd be up in your hotel room sucking him," Jasper added quietly. 

"What you say is true," Nasir admitted with a nod. 

"Is that a bar you frequent, Jasper?" Garrett asked the pointed question. 

"I have been there a grand total of two times," Jasper held up two fingers. "Neither time by my choice, and very glad I was with a group of friends each time." 

"Where else might we go?" Nasir asked. 

"There's Xes over in Chelsea. They have big monitors and do favorite TV show nights. It is the place to be when Spartacus is on," Jasper informed. "There's Boxers. Probably not the best on a Friday night. It's a sports bar where the bartenders' uniform is boxers." 

"Is that a gay bar? A gay sports bar?" Garrett asked. 

"It is," Jasper confirmed. 

"Only in New York," Garrett smiled. 

"Not really. I would say the Madison Pub is Seattle's equivalent. I grabbed a drink there with a friend when I was out for your wedding, Garrett. Oh," Jasper smiled knowingly. "I know. I'll bet you guys don't have one of these in Seattle. Ever been to an absinthe bar?"

"No," Garrett confessed. 

"I thought it was illegal in this country," Nasir stated. 

"It's not anymore," Garrett informed, "but I've never seen it offered anywhere or ever tried it." 

"I have never had it either," Nasir added. 

"Then you guys are in for a treat. It's pretty unique and quite a production. The place is called Apotheke. Absinthe is just one of the things they do, but it's what they're known for. It's way down in Chinatown, so we'll have to grab a cab." 

Nasir and Garrett both pulled their cell phones out of their pockets. 

"I'll call," Nasir called up the number. 

"You picked up dinner. I'll get the car and bar tab," Garrett raised the phone to his ear. He darkened his brow when Nasir raised his phone to his ear as well. "If you are a gentleman, you will hang up and let me do this small thing." 

"As you wish," Nasir put his phone down. 

"This is Garrett Thompson. My account number is 71597. I need a car at the St. Regis right away, please, a limousine," Garrett ordered. "Thank you," he hung up and slipped his cell back into his pocket. "And we can have a martini in the bar while we wait," Garrett suggested. 

"Sounds good," Nasir agreed as they all rose from the table. 

It was a short walk from Adour Alain Ducasse back to the King Cole bar. The bar was far from empty, but all the couples occupied the small tables and left the big bar under the enormous King Cole mural free. 

"Evening, gentlemen," the smiling barman in white tux shirt with black bow tie and vest greeted. 

"Good evening," Garrett returned. "I would like a Kettle One martini, very dry, with anchovy stuffed olives if you have them. Jasper?"

"Cosmopolitan with Absolute Citroen, please," Jasper gave his order. 

"Seth is a cosmopolitan drinker," Garrett could not help but notice. 

"Who do you think introduced me to it?" Jasper smiled. 

"And this odd man out will have a double Laphroaig on the rocks, the oldest you have," Garrett finished. 

"Let me get this," Jasper reached for his wallet. 

"Here is my room key. I will sign it to the room. Their money is no good," Garrett handed it over. 

"Yes, sir," the barman took it. 

"C'mon, Garrett," Jasper pressed. 

"There is no use. He is stubborn as a camel," Nasir ribbed. 

"The pot describes the kettle," Garrett teased right back. 

"I guess I am going to be spending a great deal more time here," Nasir thought out loud. "I hope you can help me get acclimated, Jasper. I came from a small place in the desert, to Seattle, to here. Nothing has ever prepared me for what came after it." 

"I can do that, Nasir," Jasper gave his endearing lopsided smile. "New York is like no other place in the world. London is pretty cool too. I lived there for a while, but the Big Apple has my heart." 

"Oh, yes. I know that you lived in London. I love London," Nasir expressed. 

"I do too," Garrett agreed. 

"It was years ago, part of a college program," Jasper informed. The barman returned with Nasir's tumbler of amber liquid and two martini glasses. The tall stemmed glasses had only three olives skewered in one an a large lemon twist in the other. 

"And here we are, gentlemen," the bartender poured Garrett's clear martini and Jasper's pink cosmopolitan from twin shakers at the same time. 

"Marvelous," Garrett handed Nasir's glass to him and all three took a sip. 

"You met my friends when you were there," Jasper stated. 

"We did. We even went to a game," Garrett enthused. 

"Yeah, they told me you saw a match. They really like you guys," Jasper revealed. 

"We very much like them too," Nasir expressed. 

"Seth cherishes his signed ball. It has a special place on the shelves of his hutch in his office at home," Garrett smiled. 

"They are fun guys," Nasir gave a nod. 

"That's what they said about you," Jasper stated. 

"I would love to see them again," Garrett was sincere. 

"Me too. It's been a while. Maybe we can all meet up in London sometime," Jasper suggested. 

"Oh, now, we'll hold you to that," Garrett pointed. 

"Yes we will," Nasir agreed. 

"It's a deal," Jasper pledged and held up a hand. 

"What brought you to New York in the first place, Jasper?" Nasir asked. 

"I've been coming here in the summers and for a lot of holidays since I was a kid. My father lives here," Jasper answered. 

"I must have misunderstood," Nasir was perplexed. "I thought Emmett said your family was from the same little town that Edward is from, though I cannot remember the name of the place." 

"Forks," Jasper chuckled. "Actually, only Edward is from there. I'm from Texas originally."

"Oh, I do remember Seth saying that," Garrett added. 

"My parents divorced and my mom got remarried when I was little. Then we moved to Forks when my stepfather got a job as the Superintendent of schools there," Jasper explained. 

"I understand now," Nasir nodded. 

"The winters here are gonna be tougher than you've ever experienced, I'm sure," Jasper mused. 

"I do not look forward to that. I do not do cold very well," Nasir confessed. 

"No one could blame you, considering where you come from," Jasper gave support. "There are the best restaurants, like the one we just came from, and thank you for that, by the way."

"Our pleasure," Nasir smiled. 

"There are the best bars and shopping and museums, but I think best of all, that you just don't find anything close to anywhere else but London, is Broadway," Jasper stated. 

"Oh, yes," Nasir gave a slow nod. 

"The plays and musicals on Broadway and off, are so many and varied that you could never see them all. And some of the off Broadway shows are the best," Jasper enthused. 

"I would love to take Emmett to some shows," Nasir liked that thought. 

"If Emmett were here right now, you'd never get out of the hotel room," Garrett pointed out. 

"Well, no," Nasir admitted. 

Garrett's pocket beeped and he pulled out his cell to read a freshly arrived text. "Ah. Our car is out front," he read. "Bartender," Garrett called. 

"Sir?" the barman came at once. 

"Have you plastic cups? I don't want to walk out the front door with your glasses," Garrett asked. 

"Yes, sir," the bartender reached under the bar and produced plastic cups, into which he poured their cocktails. 

"If you have to leave a party, always take a traveller," Jasper spoke his altruism. 

"My very thought," Garrett agreed. The barman handed Garrett back his room card and the charge slip. 

"Now then, Nasir. Let's take our very pretty rent boy out for a night on the town," Garrett teased as he signed the slip. Jasper just giggled and Nasir put his arm around Jasper's shoulders as they strode away from the bar. Down and across the marble lobby, through the great bronze door, down the red carpeted steps, their Lincoln limousine was waiting. 

"Evening, sirs. Where can I take you?" the driver opened the rear door. 

"We're going to Apotheke," Jasper answered. "It's on Doyers Street down in Chinatown. Do you know it?"

"I do. Hop right in," the driver confirmed. Jasper took the rear facing seat while Garrett and Nasir sat together on the rear seat. In but a moment they were on their way downtown. 

 

\-----------------------------~-----------------------------

 

Seth reclined on one of the living room sofas, while Emmett sat across from him, each with a beer in hand, until the house phone rang. He hopped up and dashed off to the kitchen, the location of the nearest cordless, to answer it. 

"Dinner?" Emmett asked as Seth returned from the kitchen. 

"Pizza guy is on his way up," Seth confirmed. "I'll just pop some sweats on and grab some cash. Will you get out plates and forks? We can eat in the kitchen, unless you'd rather sit outside," he kept talking as he disappeared down the hallway to the master bedroom. Emmett said nothing, but got up and headed for the kitchen. An evil smirk painted his face and he turned around to head for the front doors. His keys and wallet were right where he left them on the table in the entry hall. Emmett took enough cash out of his wallet to cover the pizza and a generous enough tip to hopefully make up for the fright the kid was about to receive. 

A knock came at the door and Emmett opened it. The look on the delivery boy's face was priceless. If the shaggy haired kid was out of high school, it was not long behind him. He just stood there with wide eyes and mouth open, holding the oven bag in his hands as he stared at the big, muscular man bulging in the leather harness and laced front jock. 

"Pizza?" Emmett finally asked. As if jolted by an electrical shock, the kid jerked into motion. He nearly dropped the whole thing as he opened the bag to extract the hot pizza. 

"Will this cover it?" Emmett asked as he exchanged the box for his cash. 

"Uh, um," the kid stammered as he did a quick count and, upon discovering that it more than did, turned on his heel and flew across to the elevator. The car was still on this floor and the doors opened promptly. 

"Have a nice night," Emmett called with a smile as the elevator doors closed on the sweating delivery boy. He chuckled to himself and closed Seth's front door. 

Seth appeared in his entry hall in a pair of loose and baggy, boy's sized sweat pants, cash in hand, only to discover Emmett holding their dinner. "Emmy! Did you answer my door dressed like that?!" 

"I wanted to get dinner, Sweetie," Emmett answered innocently. 

"You could have just given me the money!" Seth pointed out. 

"I could have, and did, just give the money to the delivery boy," Emmett countered. 

"Dressed like that?!" Seth demanded again. 

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Emmett looked down at himself. "You dressed me."

"Oh, give me that," Seth ripped the pizza box out of Emmett's hands. "I'll probably never get pizza delivered again," he headed for the kitchen. 

"We can always have it delivered to my place," Emmett smiled as he followed. 

"And when we do, I will be sure to answer your door in my most see-through thong!" Seth promised. 

"They make a thong big enough to hold all of you?" Emmett teased. 

"No!" Seth made his point all the stronger. Emmett just laughed as they walked into the kitchen to eat.


End file.
